Tommy and Tina: I Love You
by corriefanfic
Summary: this is one of the very few fanfics of tommy and tina from corrie. warning: may contain swearing and nudity. tags: coronation street tommy duckworth tina mcintyre i love you fanfic
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 - hope you like it!

Tommy took Jason's advice and decided to eat. He poured out a cup of tea and took a Rich Tea biscuit. Half-eaten, he felt terrible. He had this pain in his heart, for his granddad Geoff and yet, he had this strange feeling that he never really felt before. All that went round in his head was 'Tina... Tina... Tina..." and he hadn't stopped thinking about her all day. He felt quite selfish as today was about Geoff, not Tina. Nonetheless, he set out to find her.

He didn't know that Tina felt the same way though.

Closing the door, Tina walked up to him.

"Sorry, are you coming out-?"

"Are you coming in?" They said in unison. "I was looking for you." Tommy said.

"Yeah me too. Well, I was looking for you." She smiled, nervously. "Look, I really need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something first."

"No, let me." Tina insisted. She buried her head in her hands.

"I love you." Tommy blurted out. They both stared at each other for a few seconds then leaned forward. They kissed passionately, a year's worth of love exploding into a night of passion and anxiety. Tommy swept her around and they continued kissing all the way up the stairs. Tommy couldn't wait to go in the bedroom, so he fell back on the sofa with Tina on top of him, and thus the night of passion began, starting off on the couch and ending in the bed.

Tommy slouched lazily on the bed. He could not believe how lucky he was last night – a year he had waited for Tina to finally fall for his charms and it finally paid off.

'Hey babe,' Tina exclaimed in her dressing gown, as she walked in to her bedroom. Laying two cups of tea down on the bedside cabinet, she proceeded to collapse on to the bed and snuggle up to Tommy's bare chest.

'Hey.'

'Listen, Tommy, did you really mean what you said last night? I mean, that you loved me? It's just that I haven't heard anyone say that to me in ages...'

'Yes, and I meant it with all my heart. Last night was the best of my life, that's for sure!'

Tina seemed happy with this answer. She closed her eyes, Tommy stroking her shoulder and back from inside the dressing gown.

_**At Work**_

'What'll it be Ty?' Tina asked, as she finished pouring a pint for Jason.

'Umm just a pint please, and an orange juice for Kirsty.'

'Coming up. So I take it you've heard from Tommy then?' Tina asked, itching to know how many people know.

'...about what? He hasn't been in work all day, he has to run an errand... Kev's not too happy though.'

'hmm...'

At that point, Tommy came in with a grin on his face. She ushered Tina to go on her break.

"Nooooo, I just took one!" Tina moaned.

"It's alright Tina, I can take over." Eva said with a wink.

She followed Tommy to the flat and was wondering what was different when she came in. There was no romantic dinner, no candles.

'Read this.' Tommy told her. It was a deed to the flat.

'O-M-G Tommy you bought the flat off Jason! Oh Tommy that is so great aha!' She pushed Tommy on the sofa playfully and spent 15 minutes moving stuff around to how THEY like it, not how Jason likes it.

**_Authors note: hey, if you're interested in this sort of corrie fanfic than just message me on your favourite characters and a storyline and I'll do a oneshot or possibly a story! Reviews appreciated!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

'Sorry about yesterday Kev. I'll make up the time soon, I was just buying the flat.' Tommy casually walked in the garage.

'Tommy, I'll let you off because you've got yourself some action; don't do it again!'

'Hehe, jee thanks.'

'So Tina... you've finally got yourself a hot bloke.' Eva exclaimed dopily. She was a typically blonde fangirl who only ever knew about sex.

'Yeah thanks. He loves me as well.'

'I sure do.' Tommy made Tina jumped as he suddenly appeared in the Rovers.

'Did you hear..?' Eva began to ask.

'All of it.' Tommy interrupted. Eva blushed.

'I have to be somewhere.' With that, she fled faster than you can say Sonic the Hedgehog.

Tina giggled; so did Tommy. They both leaned in for a kiss which was meant to be less than a peck on the lips, but they both got excited so they both waited for an excuse to stop. In the Rovers, the factory girls (and Sean of course) muttered amongst themselves until Beth shouted out: 'You beat me to it Tina!'

_**In the Holiday Planner**_** office...**

'Yeah thanks, Milan sounds good.' Tommy felt good. He'd not thought about his granddad for a while and now he enjoyed spending some of his inheritance on his beautiful girlfriend.

'Okay I'll check for you.' The Travel Guide said. 'Yes, there is a small, unused hut on the sands of Madrid and it is peace and quiet: no one is hardly ever there. I recommend this because it's only £25 a day – they are very desperate. There is a nearby supermarket too. It's good for a weekend away, Mr Duckworth.'

'Okay, thanks. Can you book it for me? Also I'd be needing some euros...'

Struggling to act normal, Tommy waltzed into the Rovers Return to buy Tina a drink. They sat down at a table and sipped.

'So go on then, spill.' Tina proclaimed. She sussed it.

'What? What are you on about?' Tommy acted as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

'Tommy, it's obvious. I can tell when you're hiding something!' She smirked.

'Fine. I wanted to tell you over dinner though!'

'Well, it's too late now. Just tell me!'

'Have a look at this then...' Tommy shuffled around in his hoody pockets and showed Tina another piece of paper.

'You haven't bought another house have you?' Tina joked and they both laughed.

'...we're going on holiday!'

_**Back at the**_** flat**

'I Love You, Tommy Duckworth.' Tina was ecstatic. Madrid for a whole weekend – woah!

'I know you do.' They snuggled up close under a blanket on the sofa and kissed every now and again.

**_*Hi guys! Please rate and review on what should happen next! Should Tina get pregnant? Should they be involved in a car crash? Also, suggest whether I should do more sexy scenes. Much appreciated!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Two months later on holiday...**_

'I love the sunset Tommy!' Tina exclaimed. This was the first time she'd been on holiday in years!

'Yeah. It's almost as beautiful as you...'

'How cheesy was that? Mind you I'm used to the Tommy one-liners.'

They were sat on the porch of their holiday hut, and the only noise was the sound of the crickets and the creaking of the floor boards every time they made a sudden movement. After counting down the sunset and going inside they watched a DVD.

'Why are we watching _When Harry Met Sally_? You know I hate romantic films!' Tommy stropped.

'Well it's better than watching people tear each other apart in _Hostel_!'

_du du du du you've got mail... _chimed Tommy's text-tone. 'Argh I'm trying to settle in with a rubbish film here!' With that, Tina hit his shoulder playfully.

'Oh my god... it's Ty! Kirsty's been abusing him! No wonder he came into work with all those bruises!

'Are you kidding me?'

'Would I joke about something like this?' The look of seriousness on Tommy's face said it all. 'His the only real family I have left...'

'You have Doreen... _me..._'

'T, I'm being dead serious here, I knew that cow was no good for him. Ty's thinking about leaving Weatherfield. If he goes, I'm done for!' Tommy walked into the bedroom and rang Tyrone. Tina was quite hurt by that. She thought she was Tommy's best friend... her _family_... She curled up on the sofa, having second thoughts about whether Tommy has the same feelings for her as she does for him...

Tommy walked back in after 15 minutes on the phone. He went over to Tina and saw there were tears on her face. 'T, what's the matter?' This remark made Tina jump. She hurriedly wiped the tears off her face and swallowed.

'It's nothing, honestly. I'm going to bed now,' she faked yawn, 'I'm tired.' Within a flash, she walked across the hallway into the bedroom, got into her pyjamas and silently got under the duvet.

**_For those of you who have got to this chapter, no need to fear! They aren't going to split up but would appreciate comments/reviews!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Tina hadn't slept a wink all night. She peered over to her digital clock and it read 09:30. She was thinking about her supposed unrequited love for Tommy. Lay both lay in bed, and her side was very cold and lonely. Until Tommy wrapped his bare arms around Tina's Waist. She loved it when he did this because they were so warm and inviting.

'I love you Tina,' Tommy said, with his eyes still closed. Tina turned round and snuggled up to Tommy. She was going to say it back, but decided not to.

'No you don't.' Said Tina, out of the blue. There was a moment of awkward silence.

'What do you mean, T, is this about yesterday?'

'Maybe...'

'Listen babe, I was caught up in the moment. What would you do if Rita left Weatherfield?'

'Good point... but the things you said Tommy! They were really hurtful! You implied I was nothing to yo-'

'Tina, you're everything to me. I can't live without you. You're the most amazing thing to ever happen in my life. Yesterday was about Tyrone, though. My best mate is being beaten up by his girlfriend. I suppose I felt hopeless all the way up here and looked for someone to blame. I know I shouldn't of, I'm really sorry. Forgive?' Tommy nuzzled Tina's neck because he knew she loved it. He then tickled the side of her body.

'No Tommy! You cant just... do that!' She pushed his hands off her and moved back. Then they stared at eachother for a few seconds.

'Okay okay T. I'm really sorry. I don't want to lose you, not now, not never. Can we put all this behind us please. I do love you.'

'Prove it...'

'Okay, feel my heart pulse...' He put Tina's palm below his shoulder.

'...It's racing...'

This was enough for her. They cuddled put close again and kissed.

'But for now, we'd better pack.' Tommy spoiled the moment.

'Tommy... can't we lay in longer?!' Tina whined.

'Nope, because our flight is in six hours!'

'Oh, fine.'


	5. Chapter 5

'Peanuts?' The air hostess asked.

'Please.' Tommy said politely. 'Lynda' left after dishing out the peanuts.

'_Please.'_ Tina mocked. '_My name is Tommy Duckworth and I'm ever so_ _posh.'_

'Haha, very funny. Keep your voice down now or you'll wake up the baby behind us. There is nothing worse than a screaming baby on a god damn plane.'

'Fine. Hey look, Family Guy's on!'

'We'll have to share a TV cos mine's broken.'

'Okay!' Tina lifted up the arm rest and Tommy moved up next to her. He put his arm round her and they listened to Family Guy for the rest of the journey.

'We are now arriving in Gatwick Airport, England. Please fasten your seatbelts and hold on tight.' The pilot exclaimed.

**_Off the_**** Plane.**

It was dark and cold outside and poor Tommy had just a t-shirt and chinos on. Tina was comfy in a newly emerged coat.

'Where did that come from?!' Tommy asked jealously.

'I'm a woman, I'm always prepared. Aww, poor Tommy, you have goose-bumps!' With that, Tina held his hand and walked close to him, warming up his left side.

In the airport, it was nice and toasty warm. After baggage collection they hopped on to a Manchester Express bus and waited.

'Is there a toilet on this bus?' Tina asked.

'Yeah down there.'

'Thanks, look after my bag.'

Tommy was so bored his decided to keep guard of the bag like a keeper. When someone walked past he hugged it close to him. It then fell off his lap when he let go and a series of knick-knacks fell out.

'_Shit!_' Tommy murmured. He picked up her purse and a couple of pound coins and put them back. He put back her umbrella, pencil case, make-up bag and... huh? A strange white object. Tommy picked it up and examined it.

'Pregnancy Test 3000...' Tommy gasped quietly. He hadn't even noticed Tina looming over her.

'Why are you looking in my bag?!' Tina snatched the white object.

'It wasn't my fault, it fell off my lap and everything fell out...'

'Oh...' Tina sat down next to Tommy. There was no talk for the next five minutes.

'So, Ti-'

'Tommy-' They both said at the same time. Then Tommy spoke.

'This may sound daft but why is there a pregnancy test in your bag?'

Tina just stared at Tommy as if to say _Why do you think?!_

'Are you actual-'

'NO! Well, I don't know yet. I haven't used it. Sorry. But what would you say if I was?'

'It would be the second best thing to ever happen to me in my whole life... that's what I'd say.'

It was 10 at night when they arrived back in Weatherfield. They opened their door and excitedly hurried upstairs.

'Ahhh, home sweet home.' Tina breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank you Tommy, for giving me the best holiday ever!' She pulled him into a tight hug and wouldn't let go. Neither of them would. 'And I love you.' Tommy didn't answer. He just hugged her tighter.

After their long hug, Tina got the pregnancy test ready and then sat with Tommy on the sofa. They both waited for the machine in anticipation. What was it?


	6. Chapter 6

Negative. Tina wasn't pregnant.

"Okay." Tommy said. He was confused. He didn't know whether to be relieved or upset.

"Yeah... well that's that." Tina said. "Wanna can?"

"Yeah, sure." Tommy caught the beer off Tina. They snuggled up on the couch, with just the desk lamp on.

"Are you okay babe?" Tina asked, slightly worried about the frown on Tommy's face.

"Not really. I suppose..."

"What?"

"I suppose... I was hoping for you to be pregnant. There's nothing I'd want more in the world than for us to be parents. It's like, the ultimate commitment that I'm prepared to make." Tina thought about Tommy's confession for a minute.

"... me too." Tina came out. She wasn't sure what Tommy face was like in the dark, but she was pretty sure it was good.

"So... it's not like we've lost anything," Tommy soothed. "You know, it's not the end of the world. We could always-" He flirted...

"Always what?" Tina wondered, as if she had no idea what Tommy was going to suggest. "What?!"

"...Try for a baby!" Tommy blurted and they both giggled. They both were laying on the sofa, with Tina's back to Tommy. She turned round so they were facing each other and she thought how lucky she was. _Look at him,_ she thought, _who wouldn't want him as a dad? He's funny, kind , generous and gorgeous... just look at that cute face!_

"I love you Tommy."

"Is that a yes then?"

"Yes its a yes!"

"Wooh!" Tommy cheered. He leapt up with Tina in his arms and swivelled her round in the air. When he put her down, they looked at each other lovingly. Tommy leaned forward and kissed Tina, with all of his passion. Tina kissed him back, until Tommy opened his mouth slightly. Slowly they open-mouthed kissed, wanting each other, desperate for each other. Their mouths widened and widened and Tommy fell back on the sofa with Tina on top of him.

Tina now wanted more. She put her hands up his thin t-shirt and rubbed his chest. Tommy then took it off and they kissed some more, until Tina came to Tommy's chest, and then kissed it lustfully. She proceeded to unbuckle his belt, then moved up slightly to let Tommy kick his chinos off. Now she grasped his ever-growing bulge through his boxer shorts then decided to strip off herself. She pulled off Tommy's underwear and worked her magic...

**_In the_****_Morning..._**

"Last night was so amazing, T."

"I know... carry on like this and I'll be pregnant in no time!"

"Have I ever told you I love you?"

"Not enough." Tina winked. They laid in the couch for a few more hours, with a comfy blanket over them, seeing as they weren't due back for another day.

_***Thanks for reading if you got this far! Please review on what should happen next? Thanks, corriefanfic xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

Tyrone reassured Tommy that everything was now fine, and that he and Tina weren't to tell anyone, especially Kirsty.

"Mate, to be honest you're better off without her."

"No, that's where you're wrong, Tommy. I can't live without her. She IS my life." Tyrone insisted.

"Ty, if you say so.."

"Yeah, I do, now get back to work!" Tyrone joked.

_**In the Pub...**_

"Tommy!" Tina exclaimed. "I missed you!" She gave him a kiss and poured him a pint.

"I've only been gone, what, 4 hours?"

"Still. Tell Stella how excited we are to be parents!"

"Yeah, very excited!" Tommy exclaimed back.

"Tommy, can I have a word in the back?" Stella asked.

"Um yeah sure."

"Right. Tommy. I need to tell you this. Having a baby is not fun and games. It's really hard work. It's like 9 months of intense labour. You and Tina have been going out a couple of months and are ready for a baby. Fine. But this is all the fun you're going to get in your relationship for years. You're both going to be physically and mentally worn out and what's more, you'll start to resent each other."

Tommy thought about this for a moment.

"You're point..."

"My point is that you haven't had much fun. I understand that you love Tina and want to take things further with her but... a baby is a big deal. Believe me, I've had two!"

"You have a good point Stella but how am I going to break this to Tina? She's really excited!"

"I can if you like."

"Would you?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Stella."

_**Back in the pub**_

"Babe I've got to go, busy schedule."

"What about your pint? Tommy?" Tina asked but he'd already left.

"Eva can you manage?" Stella asked. "Me and Tina need to talk." With this Tina looked baffled.

"Yeah sure mum."

Stella explained everything to Tina in the back.

"And he's too scared to tell me himself? That's it, he's in for it now." Tina was infuriated.

"Wait Tina!" Stella went after her.

Tommy was under a car when Tina stormed over, Stella in tow. He was on his own.

"You coward get out from under there!" Tina raged. Tommy jumped then got out. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Tommy asked.

"Lie to me and let me believe you wanted a baby with me!"

"Look, Tina, I do want a baby with you. It's just..."

"Just what? That I'm not good enough for you?!" Tina bit back.

"Tina calm down!" Stella ordered.

"NO! You go back to where you belong!"

Stella looked at Tommy and he nodded. She trotted off.

"Babe-"

"Don't babe me..." Tina was sobbing now.

"Look, I'll close up and we can talk inside."


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't want tea." Tina snapped, as Tommy lay down two cups.

"Before I say anything, I want you to calm down. You're impossible when you're like this."

"And who's fault is that?! Tommy, you can't lie about this sort of thing - especially about having a kid!"

"I know, but like Stella said, we haven't had much fun in our relationship, we've only been going out a couple of months and if we have a baby we'll start to resent each other!"

"So Stella talked you in to this? Right, I'm going in to town."

"WHY?!" Tommy lost his patience.

"Cos she said she'd be there if I needed her! I'm sick of all this arguing Tommy, I'm scared that if I carry on than I'll say something I might later regret so back off!" With that, Tina stormed out of the flat and leapt in to the car, with Tommy following. "I told you to back off."

"Yeah well I want to make sure you don't do anything silly." They headed off in to town.

Driving at 40 mph, they escaped through Weatherfield and went across the road covered with trees above them. They hadn't breathed a word until Tommy said: "Why do you take everything so seriously?"

"BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU WANTED A KID! If that's not serious than I don't know what is." They hadn't noticed that they crossed a red light. "What's more, what gives you the right to toy with my body? I mean, you can't just say you want a baby and then change your mind - it's a massive deal! To think, you're lucky that you're the only boyfriend that I've even considered having a baby with!"

"Oh and what's that supposed to mean? That I don't deserve you? Is that it? Am I not good enough for you?"

"OH shut your trap you know what-" Tina crossed another red light, but this time Tommy noticed it.

"Tina stop! You crossed a red light! Are you trying to kill me now?!"

"Oh shit..."

"Just keep going now there's no car's around..." They hadn't even noticed the t-junction just ahead. A similar car going 50 mph came roaring down the road, and the last thing Tommy saw was a glimpse of the silver car in the corner of his eye. He clasped Tina's hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Almost as quickly as it happened, Tommy shielded Tina with his arms as the silver Porsche viciously broke, but only managed to cut down to 40 mph before it came crashing into the back-left side of the car. Tommy heard Tina's screams, then nothing...


	9. Chapter 9

'...Tina, c'mon love, wake up, for me.' Rita held Tina's hand, tear stricken. To Rita, Tina was like a granddaughter, as close as a daughter even. 'Please.' She pleaded. At that moment when Rita was about to cry some more, Tina fluttered her eyelids. Then her head moved an her body jiggled. '..Tina? Nurse, I think she's waking up!'

'Okay, that's a good sign. Keep talking to her. But, Mrs Tanner, most of our attention has been diverted to Tommy Duckworth. He's left arm is completely shattered and we are doing a brain scan ASAP.'

'Oh dear... if he... you know... than Tina's going to be heartbroken!' Rita said. At this point Tina murmured something.

'T...Tomm...Tommy...' Her eyes were now wide open. She took in her first sight. Blonde nurse looking over her, pads attached to her body, that she was wearing pyjamas in a hospital bed. 'W.. Where's... Where's Tommy.' Suddenly Rita was looming over her. She told the nurse that she was going to tell Tina the news.

'Tina. I'm so sorry...' Now Tina assumed the worst. She put her hand over her mouth and whispered...

'I murdered the love of my life...'

'NO Tina he's not dead. He's left arm is shattered and there might be something wrong with his brain. Let's not assume the worst. Now, nurse, what's wrong with Tina.'

'Well Tina. We can definitely say that Tommy saved your life. His body protected you from any major injuries. He's left arm, which was shattered, protected you're head. So if he's arm hadn't been on your head, you wouldn't be able to function as your head would of shattered. But, you have been diagnosed with nausia from the loud noise of the car and all the spinning and you have minor rib injuries from where the seatbelt saved you from ploughing through the front window.'

'Hear that Rita? Tommy saved my life...'

'Isn't he a hero? Also Tina, I've had a word with the police. They said they will need to talk to you at some point, but your license is almost certainly going to be taken away and you are looking at a major fine for breaking the law...'

'Oh I don't car. I just want Tommy to be okay...'

'You can see him if you want. I mean, you haven't sustained any major injuries and the car hit the furthest end away from you, but I will need to take you in a wheelchair as you will find it hard to walk because of you're ribs.'

So after 3 painful movements to get in to the wheelchair, the nurse wheeled Tina over to Tommy's room.

Tina could hardly bare to look. Tommy's arms were high up and attached to a sling, whilst those pad things covered his chest. His heart rate was all over the place. Without the nurse, she wheeled herself over to the bed and joined him. The opposite side were Tyrone and Kirsty.

'You've got a nerve, coming in here.' Kirsty blurted. In the room it was just them and Tommy.

'I haven't come for a fight, I'm here to help my boyfriend fight for his life. Yes, I know I put his life at risk but there's a time and a place and Tommy wouldn't want to see us fighting.'

'Yeah.' Tyrone agreed. Tina held Tommy's hand and whispered kind words into his ear.


	10. Chapter 10

Tina's POV  
I stared at him, guiltily. After two weeks, it had finally sunk in that I did this to Tommy. My beautiful boyfriend... might just sink through my finger, along with my life.

He's been in and out of consciousness for about a week now. They've done a brain scan and it was all clear but he has fractured ribs. They're sure that he's not going to... you know... now, but they're gonna keep him in for a few more weeks just to be on the safe side, seeing as he has got one broken and one fractured arm, as well as fractured ribs.

As for me, they let me go after I fully recovered.

_**At Work **_

People started to stop staring now. It had gotten so bad when I got back to work that some stranger that I didn't even know told me to be ashamed of myself when I collected my glasses.  
"Yes, Rita?" I asked as my best friend walked up to the bar.  
"G 'n T please, Tina, love. How's Tommy? Is he coming along?"  
"Thanks and yeah, the worst is over now so hopefully things can only get better."

"Keep thinking like that." Rita replied.

"Sorry, but, how an you be speaking... to _her_?" Kirsty stood up to Rita.

"I'm sorry, but how is this any of your business?" Rita bit back.

"Kirsty, she's right. You don't even like Tommy, so stop trying to make out that you were all best friends." I tried to stick up for Rita.

"Well we may not be pen pals but he's Tyrone's best friend!" With that remark, I went up to her from behind the bar and whispered into her ear.

"At least I don't beat my boyfriend from pillar to post. You sick person." I walked out of the pub, nodding to Stella for my break.

Knowing I did wrong, I ran back to the flat. Heart-aching, tears flowing, I raced up the stairs and into mine and Tommy's bedroom. I grabbed his favourite t-shirt and hugged it tight. I cried into it as the minutes went by, until the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, half-heartily.

"Hello, Tina McIntyre?"

"Speaking."

"This is the hospital. We're beginning the process of bringing Tommy out of consciousness, and we thought you'd like to see him."

"Oh my - yeah! Yeah I'll be right there!" Hanging the phone up, I darted back down and exited the flat. I turned the corner and Rita was right in front of me.

"Oh, hello love. I just came to see how you were."

"Rita! They're bringing Tommy round!"

"Excellent! I'll give you a lift!" Remembering I can't drive I accepted the fact that Rita's slow driving will do. We hopped in her car.

"Thanks for this, Rita." I remarked, when I saw the sign for the hospital.

"It's fine love, whenever you need me."

Luckily, we found a space in the car park near the front of the hospital.

"Go on Tina, I'll catch you up!" Rita said, shouting at the end because I was running. I burst through the hospital doors and to the reception.

"Where's Tommy Duckworth being woken up?" I asked, impatiently.

"I'll just check." ... "Ah, unit 3 just through those doors then your third left." I thanked her then did what I was told. I gently opened the door of unit 3, to see Tommy surrounded by doctors.

"Hello, Tina. We're waking him up. Would you like to sit next to him?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. I sat in the chair next to his bed and held his hand. They gave him all kinds of jabs and stabs while I whispered in his ear: "C'mon babe, you can do this! You can do this for me, my Ty, for Doreen. Tommy, do it for Geoff. Please. I love you so much Tommy." Tears were running down my face. "I love you more than I've loved anyone in my life. Just... I need you to know that for all the things you've done wrong in the past - I forgive you! And I'm really really sorry that I did this to you - I just hope you can forgive me..."

Tommy started to murmur. "...Tii...Tina...T..."

"Yes, babe, I'm here, right by your side always." He opened his eyes slowly.

_**Tommy's POV**_

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was my beautiful girlfriend. I wondered why I was here to begin with, then it came to me that we crashed in a horrible accident. The last thing I remember were Tina's screams as the cars collided.

"Tina... are you... okay?" I squeezed her hand. The nurses, and a newly emerged Rita, had all left now to leave me and T alone.

"Yes... no. Tommy I was so scared that you were going to die! I love you too much for that to happen!" Tina cried and I hated it.

"Don't cry... babe... I'm so sorry, it's my fault, I shouldn't of lied to you about the baby."

"No, don't do that - you know it's my fault!"

"Please, T, can we put this... (I winced in pain) put this behind us? I love you..."

"I love you too..."

"Can you give me a kiss?" I asked.

"Yes... yes I can." I savoured the moment when Tina pressed her lips against mine. It was magical, like something out of a fairytale. She kissed my head all over like she always does. "Listen, Tommy, you were right, we don't have to try for a baby yet... we need to focus on getting you sorted." I put my hand on her cheek and replied:

"I was hoping you'd say that." Tina put her arms around my belly and they her head on the mattress, with my hand caressing her shoulder and back. "You know, T, there's one good thing that's come out of all this.." Tina sat up, looking at me blankly. "We're going to be much closer now." We both smiled and kissed again. Boy, I love her so much.


	11. Chapter 11

Except from the odd check up from the nurse every now and again, love's young dream spent the rest of the day together in the hospital bed. Tommy fell asleep sometimes and he had told Tina to wake him up if he did because he wanted to be with her. But Tina knew that was selfish, and left him be.

Getting a tea for her and Rita, a thought struck Tina. It was their 4 month anniversary and things were starting to look up. She remembered what Tommy said 4 months ago: "I love you." They both shared a passionate kiss in the street after that. Then, at night, Tommy said: "Watch me, I'll buy you presents every month, spoil you and treat you like a Royal. I love you, babe." Tina giggled to herself.

Back with Rita, she said: "Can you keep him company? I need to do something real quick. I won't be 10 minutes."

"Of course, love." As soon as Tina left, Tommy woke up.

"Is she gone?" Tommy made Rita jump.

"Yes, she is, but why would you want to know?"

"I was waiting for her to go. Can you do me a massive favour?"

"It depends what it is."

"It's mine and Tina's 4 month anniversary today, and I haven't got her a present. Could you go next door to the newsagents and buy her some flowers and chocolates. There should be some money in my jeans down there..."

"Oh love, it's fine. You can just pay me back. It handy having a newsagents next door to a hospital, eh?" Rita winked, and off she went.

She entered the shop and Tina was there, looking at deodorants. She hurriedly walked to the other side of the shop, picked up some red roses and Roses chocolates and went to the shopkeeper. Thankfully, it was a large newsagents about the size of a primary school assembly hall, so if Tina kept her back turned than Rita will be able to scuttle off. She let the man, that looked like Dev, keep the change and power-walked off and out the shop.

Once out the shop, she breathed a sigh of relief.

_**Back in the hospital**_

"Hey, sleepy head! Tina exclaimed with a smile as she entered Tommy's room. "Where's Rita?"

"Gone to the loo, to give me and you some space. Close the door." So Tina did so. She sat down next to Tommy.

"Happy four month anniversary Tommy, I know things haven't been perfect, but, they will be in time. I've never loved someone as much as I love you, that's for sure." Tina presented Tommy with a bag. "This is part one."

In the bag was Tommy's favourite Lynx deodorant and some Thorntons chocolate. "Aw, thanks babe. What's part two?"

"This." Tina leaned over and closed her eyes when she kissed Tommy. She loved every second of it. Tommy put his hand on the back of Tina's neck to increase the pace of the kiss slightly. Tommy eventually broke it off, with a final peck on the lips. Now, with their faces just centimetres away from each other.

"Now for your present." Tommy gave her the same bag and Tina looked baffled. She opened it and saw red roses and chocolates. "The power of Rita." They both laughed and kissed once more.


	12. Chapter 12

"WOO! Tommy's coming home today!" She exclaimed to Stella on her shift.

"That's great love. I'm thrilled that things are bacl on track with you two." Stella replied. Tina loved life at the moment. People loved her again, but, mainly, she loved life because of Tommy.

**_In the hospital_**

Tina bursted through Tommy's room, and he was getting up from his bed. "Is Rita here?" he asked.

"No, I got a taxi and its waiting outside."

"Ah, okay." He was standing up now, his long hospital pyjamas falling below his knees. "let me just get changed and I'll be ready. But this thing is a nightmare to get off."

"First before you do." Tina walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. This was their first in weeks.

"Ahhh!" Tommy cringed in pain. Tina forgot that his ribs were still fragile.

"Sorry...sorry." Tina settled for a soft kiss on the lips. "okay, lets try and get you outta these things!" With Tina's help, Tommy pulled off his pyjamas and Tina couldn't believe what she saw. Bruises and cuts were scattered all over his chest.

"Are you staring at how sexy I am or- oh." Tommy looked down, then hurriedly pulled on his t-shirt, mainly doing the work with his right hand as his left was still sore. "Let's just get out of here, eh?" After pulling on some jeans over his boxer shorts they left. Tommy collected his caste and they both hopped into a taxi.

"Weatherfield." Tommy stated. Tina sat next to Tommy in the back and after putting their seatbelts on they snuggled up, avoiding Tommy's chest though.

Tina payed the taxi-man when they got out. Before anyone could see they raced in to the flat, not wanting to cause a commotion. Slowly they walked up the stairs, and Tina offered Tommy a can after helping him on to the sofa.

"Naah." He replied.

"Well, do you want a rest? I can get out of your way for a bit."

"No thanks." An awkward silence.

"Well, do you want me to sleep on the couch tonight? To give you some space."

"No." Another awkward silence.

"D-"

"Tina, I just want to have an early night, if I'm honest."

"You surely can't mean sex-"

"NO! Haha, no. I'm dog tired. It's nine o'clock and I just fancy snuggling up with you in bed. After all, my back hurts from that crummy bed in hospital."

"Yeah, sure." Tina and Tommy walked into the bathroom, and did their teeth. Tommy had a shower first and when he'd finished he walked into the bedroom where Tina was watching TV. She stared at his cuts and bruises again, then he dressed. Tina then had a shower then climbed into bed with Tommy. She started to well up.

"T, what's wrong?" He put a hand on her cheek. Tina moved closer to him.

"I gave you those bruises. And I can't tell you how sorry I-"

"Shut up Tina! Please, can you just accept that I want to put all this behind us?" He said, almost snappy. "Look, I'm sorry. Come here." They tangled up their legs and got into their favourite position, so they were so close they could feel each other's breath. They edged closer towards each other and kissed. For ages, they kissed, occasionally switching from left to right. They passionately explored each other's mouths with their tongues, and they both missed making out like this so much. Their hands rubbed up and down each other's sides until Tommy couldn't take it anymore and started to rub Tina's breasts through her bra. Tina pulled back.

"I thought you said no sex." She said, as if to prove a point that men can't take simply making out.

"Urm, yeah, sorry."

"Night, Tommy." She gave him a peck on the lips then rolled over to her side. Tommy slapped her arse playfully and she squealed.

_**In the morning**_

Tina woke up and 7:34, and she almost forgot that Tommy was with her in her bed. She peered over and immediately felt warm inside. Then she realised she was slightly cold because her arms were above the covers all night. She heard Tommy turn round and he did her favourite thing. He went up close behind her back and put his arms round her. Tina was in heaven.


	13. Chapter 13

The clock read 11am, Tina woke up again after falling asleep at 8. The first thing she noticed was that she was still wrapped in Tommy's arms, and her heart skipped a beat. She forgot about all that happened in the last 3 weeks, so she thought that Tommy had to be in work. Then she remembered they'd planned a day in together, as it was Tina's day off, and obviously Tommy was in no fit state to valet cars. She sat up.

Tommy groaned. "Stay in bed."

"It's 11."

"Good." Then after a few moments, even with his eyes closed, he realised Tina was probably doing her evil face so he opened them. "Fine then! But you promised me a day in together."

"Yes, yes, I know." Tommy pulled Tina back with his right arm and hugged her.

"They reckon I can take my caste off in a few days. Then we can have proper hugs." Tommy said. Not knowing how to reply to this, she simply smiled, put on her dressing gown and decided to make breakfast. "Can we please have a lay in?"

"Tommy... I'm perfectly awake now so why don't you have a lay in." She replied, walking out the room.

"Because..." he groaned once more and got dressed, slowly. He put on his caste and walked out to sit on the couch. He switched the TV on. "I'm not hungry." He told Tina.

"You have to eat something."

"Yeah I will later. Sit here with me." Tina sighed then did as she was told. "You're not leaving me all day."

Tina thought about how awkward this morning had been so far. It was so very awkward, and she thought Tommy thought the same. "This is awkward." Tommy said.

"I know."

"Um... Big Bang Theory boxset?"

"Don't feel like laughing."

"Okay then. You suggest something." Tommy looked at Tina.

"Okay. Why don't we talk about... you know."

"What?" Tommy was baffled.

"Well, why don't we talk about the future. That's what I did with Graeme. None of it happened though."

"Sure. When are we getting married?" Tommy teased.

"Tommy! I'm being serious. I mean, we've been with each other nearly since April 6th. We ought to have these chats."

"Well... I do plan to get married and have cute kids at some point."

"Shhhh!" Tina smiled. She could still imagine them having cute kids. And an amazing wedding. "I always dreamed of getting married to someone to a blond and cheeky hunk. Well, at least of got blond and cheeky."

"Whatever, you love me."

"You love me too." The kettle boiled. Tina kissed Tommy then got up and poured it out. "We're out of milk. I'll be right back."

"Okay babe." Tina walked out. Then she came back in. "I just realised, I've still got my dressing gown on!"

Tommy laughed. "I was kinda hoping you wouldn't notice!"

"I haven't even done my hair. I haven't got any make up on!"

"You look beautiful the way you are." Tommy got up and walked over to her. He stroked her hair and cheek. Tina looked down and smiled. "...but, if you're really worried about the way you look, we could have a shower together..." Tommy suggested, flirtatiously.

"Tommy Duckworth! You're supposed to be resting!"

"I know, I know. Aren't I bad?!" Tommy walked into the bedroom.

Tina thought: "Could things get any more awkward?"

*******_Hi, sorry guys I understand this wasn't particularly my best chapter so far but I'm still thinking about possible storylines! Next chapter will be much_****_ later so Tommy is nice and healed!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Tommy was on the phone to Tyrone; Tina was washing the plates. It was a month since the crash and at least a week since Tommy took off his caste, but Tina still insisted she'd do everyone herself.

"Alright mate, bye." Tommy shut the phone off. "Oi, what are you doing?!" Tina looked round.

"Washing the dishes."

"You said that I could wash them today!" Tommy whinged.

"Maybe tomorrow aha!" Tina smiled and carried on. Tommy walked up behind her and put his arms round her and kissed her neck.

"I'm more than capable than doing it myself you know."

"I don't care, I'm not taking any chances. And also we're seeing Doctor Fit on September 11th." She stated.

"Who's Doctor Fit? Oh yeah, the one who you dumped for me."

"Nooo... he wanted me to run my own pub. So I poured a pint over his head."

"I know. I saw. What date did you say?"

"September 11th, why?"

"It IS September 11th, dumby!" Tommy mocked.

"OH CRAP! OUR APPOINTMENT IS IN 2 MINUTES!"

"Haha! Classic. Why are we even going?"

"For your check up! Hurry up, quickly change into something smart!" Tina rushed.

"What're you trying to impl-" Tina cut him short, and ushered him into the bedroom. She threw a smart shirt at him and after looking at him for a while decided he can still wear his jeans.

"Oh and what about you then?" Tommy joked as he swapped shirts.

"I'm always smart." Tina grabbed Tommy's hand and literally pulled him out the bedroom.

"Okay, T, it's just a doctor's appointment!" Tommy stressed, shirt half buttoned.

"You're right... am I stressing?" she moaned, rubbing his chest then doing up the remainder of the buttons.

"Let's calmly _walk _over there, then simply go in, and make an excuse. Let's go." He held her hand and they began the short trek to the doctor's. "What's the betting he'll say 'you're late, so this will have to be quick.'" They both laughed.

_In Doctor Fit's Office... _

"You're late, so this will have to be quick." Carter said and then both Tommy and Tina laughed again. Carter looked at them oddly then began. "I've ran quick tests from your last check up, and Tommy you're fine. Tina, your chest seemed... slightly different I may say. Are you receiving pains?"

"Um... yeah, some."

"You never said?" Tommy interjected.

"Well I didn't think it was important. Is it?" Tina turned to Carter.

"I will need to check your breathing rate. This may take a while."

"I need to be back at work, now. Sorry babe, tell me when we're at the pub later."

"Okay, bye." They kissed for a second then Tommy walked out. Carter had a hint of jealousy, and Tina picked up on it. "You said this would be quick."

"Well, I always say that. There's actually no one here until 3:30 so.. lucky for you, it's 2:30. Okay, sit opposite me please." Carter wheeled his spinning chair over to the bed at the back and Tina lay down on it. Carter told Tina to adjust the chest strap to comfort. This made her breasts look bigger than ever, and Carter couldn't help but stare. He snapped out of it. "Okay, breathe in... then out for me. Really slowly. Tell me if it hurts." Tina did so. She stopped midway.

"Ow."

"Just as I thought. I've got the right prescription for you all ready and I would like you to take 2 of these pills a day for me." Carter said. While Tina took the strap off, Carter slipped something in her bag. "Okay. See you later then!"

"Bye." Tina walked out.

_At night in the flat _

"I'm having a shower T."

"Okay." Tina sat on the couch and looked through her bag for her phone. Instead of finding it, she came across something else:

**TEXT ME. 07844835824**

**C x**

****Tina wondered what it was. She decided to text 'C', but then Tommy came out: not wet and fully clothed. "I thought you were in the shower?!" Tina crumbled under pressure and shoved her bag on the ground.

"Okay, don't shoot! I'm getting a new towel for the airing cupboard, problem?" Tommy wondered, then turned back.

"Tommy-" Tina called after him. He stopped then she walked up to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry. You scared me."

"It's okay." He kissed her head and when Tina looked up they kissed each other. "Fancy an early night?"

"We've been having a lot of them lately... a LOT!" Tina winked.

"Late night then. Let's watch a movie together, eh?" He stroked her cheek.

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too. Can I get in the shower now?"

"Ha, yeah sorry." They let go of each other and went separate ways...

When Tommy finished his LOOOOOONNGGG shower and Tina finished worrying about the mysterious letter, she once more got out a strange white object she got on the way back from the doctor's, after her stomach hurt. Pregnancy test 3000. She hadn't realised that Tommy had caught her out, AGAIN.

"Gotcha." Tina jumped.

"AH!" She realised she was caught red handed... or white handed. "Come sit down. I'm waiting for it to show up."

"Tina, there's no point. You always do this. This must be like... the 6th fail. You're on the pill; you can't get pregnant."

Tina started at Tommy for a while. Then he gasped.

"You haven't taken them, have you!?" Tommy exclaimed, with excitement and a hint of anger for being betrayed.

"Look, Tommy, it's not what you think. That night where we got drunk... I completely forgot about the pills. I'm sorry." They snuggled up and Tommy decided to drop it. For now...

The Pregnancy Test 3000 showed...

...


	15. Chapter 15

The purple line showed up.

"What does that mean? We've never had that before?!"

"Um... blue for no, yellow for visit your GP and... lilac for... pregnant?" Tommy and Tina stared at each other, hearts pounding and lumps in throats.

"WE'RE PARENTS!" They both shouted out in unison! They leaped up and hugged each other and Tommy swept Tina in the air until they were both dizzy and ended up tumbling into the 42" TV Tommy bought from his inheritance. They both just laughed it off.

"I love you Tommy!" Tina gave Tommy an exaggerated kiss, sound effects and everything.

"This calls for a celebration!" Tommy picked Tina up and they both raced through the front door. "C'mon, let's go to the Bistro and get bladdered!"

"We can't afford it!"

"WHO CARES?!" The burst through the doors and Tommy booked the table and ordered drinks while Tina sat down. Tommy came over with cheap champagne. Oh well, thought that counts, eh? He poured out some into Tina's glass. Putting the glass to her lips, she was unaware that she wasn't allowed to drink alcohol. She downed a few sips then her heart skipped a beat.

"Shit... I can't drink!"

"I know, it's no alcoholic." Tommy winked then they both laughed again. Kirsty walked through the door.

"Ugh, sorry Ty, I can't stand being near THEM two." She sneered.

"Oh shut up, you moody cow, not even YOU can ruin our night!" Tina looked at Tommy then held his hand. They ordered their food.

Half way through the meal, all that passed their lips were baby names, gender preferences and how cute the baby would be.

"I mean, with your good looks, it has to be a stunner." Tommy flirted with Tina because he knew she liked it.

"You're not too bad yourself." Tina tapped his cheek.

"Pudding?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry. I'm eating for two now, remember?!" They both giggled. "On a serious note, I don't want things to end up like last time, and I need to know that you want this."

"Tina, I want this more than anything - it would mean the world to me. This time, I won't let Stella or anyone else talk me round."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

After they ate pudding and paid, they walked out hand-in-hand.

"Late night? We're not working tomorrow so we can stay up all night and sleep all day." Tommy suggested. Tina would normally make an excuse, but tonight was an exception.

"Yeah, why not. Let's watch a romance, seeing as I'm in that mood..." This was the best answer Tommy could have imagined!

Snuggled up on the sofa and watching a romance film they hardly understood, Tommy and Tina knew this was for keeps. Everytime the pair on TV started kissing, they did the same. In fact, they decided to play a game and copy what everyone on the TV does. It got a bit awkward though when someone was murdered.

"I thought this was romance?" Tommy joked.

"Ha, looks like you have to kill me." Tommy playfully peered over her and kissed her neck. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Tommy left Tina in the sofa for a special reason. He was on the phone for Doreen, thanking her for something she posted to the flat.

"Thanks, bye."

"Holy... Tina wake up, its one thirty!" He laughed. He kissed her neck and face all over and held her waist. This always waked her up.

"Ugh... what time is it...?" Tina asked dreamily. Tommy was too busy to answer. This made Tina giggled. She tossed him aside and snatch the cover, walking in to the bedroom for her dressing gown.

"Why do that?" Tommy walked in after her.

"Because you know Tommy! I'm very self conscious."

"If you say so. Get dressed. Pronto."

"Why? Why the sudden rush to get up?" Tina inquired. "Oh my god a just remembered, I'm pregnant!" She became ecstatic again and pulled Tommy in to a tight hug.

"Yeah, it's amazing. GET CHANGED! I'm taking you somewhere." Tommy realised he was hardly wearing any clothes and put on smart stuff.

"Why so smart, babe?"

"You'll see. Follow."

"Wait, I need to put on some make-up and have a shower."

"Ughhhh... times like this I wish I was gay!" They both laughed and Tommy walked out.

When Tina was done and dusted, Tommy ushered her into the car. After about half an hour on the motorway, Tina was anxious.

"Where are we going, Tommy? Tellllll Meeee!"

"Nope. Nearly there." They weren't, in fact it took a further two hours before they reached their destination... Thorpe Park.

"Oh. My. God. Tommy. How did we afford this?"

"Doreen gave me tickets ages ago. C'mon, it's a weekday, so it's not gonna be busy is it!"

"Oh! Yay!" She squealed and gave Tommy a big kiss. "What're we going on first?"

"Stealth."

"No, Colossus!"

"Saving that until last for a very special reason. Stealth now."

They queued for about 10 minutes for stealth, and Tina was 'shitting brix'.

"I'm shitting myself Tommy! I'm scared." Tommy pulled her waist to his.

"Don't worry, babe. You can break my hand if your that worried!"

They stepped on and Tina grabbed Tommy's hand. Tina read the sign and it said pregnant women over a month were not allowed on any of the rides. She breathed a sigh of relief. At 80mph they zoomed past, Tina screaming at full blast. Almost a soon as it began, the tension in their stomach was overwhelming and when they went down Tommy actually put his thumb up for the picture. He didn't buy it though.

Round the park, they went. They made their way around the WHOLE place and they lastly went on Saw. It wasn't that interesting for Tina though, because it had already been taken out of her.

"Shame we couldn't go on Colossus. It said that pregnant ladies weren't allowed on it at all. Oh well, I'll just have to do it here." Tommy looked around, but no one was there. He bent down on one knee. "Tina, being with you for half a year has shown me what true love means. I only wish that you feel the same way about me too. I've never loved anyone as much as I've loved you and I don't want to let you slip away. Will you marry me?" Tommy brought out a shiny ring. Tina was blown away.

"...Tommy..." She smiled, then stared at him for a moment. "OF COURSE I WILL!" With that comment, Tommy leaped up and crushed her with a hug. He put the ring on her finger. She gasped. "Where did you get that?"

"It was Doreen's." Tina kissed Tommy passionately in Thorpe Park, and they made out. This young couple were for keeps.


	17. Chapter 17

Tina couldn't believe that day had happened. Tommy proposed to her, and she said yes. All the way home, she kept asking Tommy if he really meant it. Every time he replied: "Yes, because I love you."

"So when're we having the wedding? Who's your best man gonna be? Where are we having it?"

"Woah, slow down, tiger. First we have to tell everyone!"

"They're hardly gonna believe it, I'm not just pregnant but we're engaged as well!" They passed the sign which read Weatherfield. "Phew, we're nearly there." Unfortunately, within seconds it started chucking it down with rain. By the time they arrived in Coronation Street, there were hailstones and everything!

"We have no coats, and we're in t-shirts... let's just wait for a minute." Tommy suggested.

"I've got a better idea. It's getting cold in here. Let's get the blanket from the boot and cuddle in the back seat. We can get to the boot from the inside!"

"Look at you, little creative Tina! Okay why not." They both clambered into the back, and Tina opened the seat, and took a big blanket out. They huddled up and got into their favourite position.

"Just think, Tommy, in 9 months, we're going to have an amazing baby, and we're going to be married. Think how jealous everyone is going to be!"

"Of how great we are together, you mean?" Tommy started to kiss Tina's neck. Then her phone went off. "Ignore it."

"No, it might be something important babe." Tina replied and Tommy let go. It was a text. 'I still love you. C x' Quickly, Tina texted back 'how did u get my number?!'.

"Who was it?" Tommy resumed kissing Tina's neck.

"No one important." Tommy accepted this for a moment, until he saw the look of grief on Tina's face.

"So why are you looking like that then?" Tommy stopped. "Let me see! C'mon, it can't be that bad, are you hiding something from me?"

"No, no. Okay... have a look, but swear you won't kick off on one?" Tina made Tommy swear and he was now anxious. He read the text.

"Who the hell is 'C'?"

"I think it's Doctor Carter..." Tina relaxed Tommy by putting a hand on his chest. "There's no need to be upset by it. I love you, not him. Now, let's forget about him, and think about us." She planted a kiss on Tommy's lips and Tommy smiled at her uneasily.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be pushy." He put a hand on her cheek. "I love you too." He pulled Tina forward for a passionate kiss, their lips colliding and their eyes closed.

After their moment of passion they decided to make a break for it and Tina ended up slipping and falling on her knee. She cried out in pain.

"Owwwww! Tommy, help!" Tommy turned round and helped pick her up. "Ow, I can't walk!"

"Let's quickly get you to the doctor's." Tommy ran down the cobbles, with Tina in his arms and dropped her down at the entrance. They both went in, Tina holding on to Tommy and hopping on one foot. Deirdre sent them straight through to Carter's office. Tommy almost forgot about the text, but focused on Tina.

"What happened here?" Matt Carter spun round in his chair.

"Tina slipped and fell on her knee."

"Oh, okay. Does it hurt to move, Tina?"

"Yes, I'm in painnnn!" Carter noticed the ring on her finger and his heart sunk.

"Okay, I'll just give you some painkillers, and you can borrow some crutches." Carter passed them to Tina. He gave them a prescription so they could collect the painkillers at the reception desk. Tommy walked out, but before Tina did Carter tapped her back and Tina spun around. He whispered. "I love you." Tommy overheard this and came charging back in.

"We came here to get Tina's knee seen to, not to have some twat tell Tina that he loves her. I saw your text, Carter, and I'm sorry but me and Tina are engaged, so we have no time for losers like you. You may have better looks, and you may be much cleverer than me, but me and Tina are in love." Tommy snapped angrily. Tina shook her head at Carter. After collecting their prescription they went home.

Sitting on the sofa, Tina wrapped her arms around Tommy and lay her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for that. Sticking up for me."

"That's no problem."

"And I think you have better looks than he does!" She laughed.

**_*Hey, thanks for all the kind reviews. They really mean a lot! I'm kinda running outta storylines, so if you could suggest some that would be great! Much more to come, promise! corriefanfic xx_**


	18. Chapter 18

12 weeks on, and it was time for Tina's 12 week scan the next day. They'd both been buzzing all night.

"Do we get to find out whether it's a boy or a girl or not?" Tommy asked.

"No, that's 20 week scan. Tomorrow is just about how its getting on. Have you noticed I've gained a lot of weight? My bump is visible!" Tina excited. Tommy put his hand on her ever growing bump. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"We're going to be great parents... just you see! And I've put the remainder of the inheritance in a bank account, for the baby."

"Aww, Tommy that's so kind! How much..."

"We've already blown three grand, so I've put away about eight, and left some in ours."

"EIGHT GRAND? Wow, we really have been scrimping. Ugh, Tommy can you give me a back-rub? I'm soooo tired out." Tina turned round on the sofa and Tommy worked his hands on her shoulders and back. "That's really good..."

"I'm amazing at back rubs... I'm gonna get a shower then go to bed. We have to be up early in the morning."

"You know, this baby has brought out the best in you. For one thing, you're acting less childish than you used to, and you're much more reliable now!" Tina patted his chest and got up. They shared a long hug.

"Okay, I'm having a wash."

When they both showered they snuggled up in bed.

_In the Morning _

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm clock wouldn't stop. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Argh shut up!" Tommy frantically searched for the off button.

"Turn it off Tommy it's giving me a headache!"

"I'm trying!" Tommy couldn't find the button so he smashed it against the wall behind him. "Thank _GOD! _Remind me never to buy these fancy clocks again..."

Tina blew her hair out her eyes, then collapsed into bed. "I feel sick!"

"Really?" Tommy grew protective and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah... I feel like... I feel like..." She covered her mouth with her hand and her face went pale.

"Not in the bed!" Tommy got the bucket, which he place next to his bed a few weeks ago for cases such as this, and put it in front of Tina. The smell of it sent her over the edge. "...nasty. All done?" Tina nodded. Tommy took the bucket and cleaned it out in the bathroom. Tina put on a dressing gown then cleaned out her mouth. "what do you reckon that was all about?"

"Morning sickness! Ugh, I hate it."

"Well, we have to be in the hospital in an hour, so I'm gonna get some breakfast."

Tommy and Tina were ready and so they drove off. Once in their room Tina rolled her t-shirt up half way and revealed her small bump. Tommy sat next to her and held her hand.

"The samples and stuff you gave us last week we tested... and we're pleased to say you're baby is doing fine!" The nurse said, then she proceeded to rub the gluey-stuff all over Tina's belly. The picture came up on the monitor. They both shared looks and smiled.

"Look T, it's our baby!" They both shared another brief glance and they were both very happy. Buying two pictures, they were happy on their way home.


	19. Chapter 19

18 weeks into Tina's pregnancy, things with Kirsty had been not too well. Tyrone had managed to persuade Tommy that Kirsty was off the abuse, but Tina could see right through him. She kept quiet at first, as she didn't want to fall out with Tommy...

Tommy woke up. He noticed that Tina wasn't there, but he had no time to wonder because she came straight in. "Hey." She said, drowsily.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Tommy wondered, then out stretched his arms, encouraging her to join him. "Come here." Tina did so, and they both hugged on the top of the bed.

"I couldn't sleep. Doing all this thinking is doing my head in. In two weeks, we find out whether our baby is a boy or a girl..."

"Maybe you have insomnia. We should see the doctor about it."

"Any excuse so you can have a go at him!" They both laughed. Tina carried on. "Also, I know you won't believe me, but I don't believe a word Kirsty or Tyrone are saying. She's probably told him to say it-"

"T, please don't. I've made up my mind," Tina groaned; Tommy was so stubborn! "Stop going on about it." He got up and went into the bathroom.

Sighing heavily, she rolled off the bed and walked in to the kitchen, pouring out some Kraves, that she never tried before. She decided after eating them she liked them a lot, and had another bowl. And another. And- oh wait, she emptied the box...

"Oops..." She thought to herself. Tommy walked out, in his usual clothes. He went to pour out some cereal.

"Huh? I could swear there were still loads left..." Then he looked at a guilty Tina and smirked. "You pig!"

"Haha! Sorry, they're just SOOO GOOD!" Then her head turned funny. "...actually... I don't think the baby likes them- I feel really weird..." She shuddered for a moment. "Okay, I'm better now. Remind me never to eat them again!"

_At work_

"Hi, Ty."

"Hiya." He replied. Tommy noticed a bandage on his arm.

"What happened there?"

"Oh, I spilled a kettle all over my arm. You know what I'm like in the morning!" He said uneasily and shiftily. Unfortunately, Tommy wasn't the brightest spark and didn't pick up on Ty's silent cry for help. "I'll make a brew."

"Urm, no! I will. You're gonna end up with two burnt arms." Tommy walked in to the small office.

Back in the flat, Tina's shift didn't start until 3, because she shortened her hours for more relaxation. Also, Tommy took off lunchtimes so they could be with each other for an extra hour. But then she got a text. It read: 'Cant go back for lunch, rly busy. Soz babe xx'. Tina sighed out loud. Then she noticed he didn't have any lunch over there, so she decided to be a loyal girlfriend and pack one for him.

Feeling tired, Tina realised that lunch wasn't for another hour, so she went for a nice kip.

* * *

"Tommy?" Tina peered in the garage. Tommy was hidden behind a car. "Oh, you on your own? I thought it was busy."

"Yeah it is, especially if its just me doing it."

"Aw poor you. I bought you some lunch." Tina gave him a hug.

"Thanks!" He kissed her cheek. Then stole some of her milkshake.

"Oi, get your own!"

"Only I can't, can I?"

"Shh, come here you!" she pulled him into a kiss that was only meant to be a short one, but they got carried away.

"Get off him, he's been under cars all day!" Tyrone burst through, interrupting Tommy and Tina's brief passionate moment.

"What's that?!" Tina stared at the bandage.

"I spilled the kettle. Don't look at me like that, I don't have to lie to you two, do I?" Tyrone reassured her.

"Okay, come to the flat I'll clean up your bandage.

* * *

"There we go, all done." Tina and Tyrone walked out the flat, but then Kirsty came up to them... she looked shocked.

"Tommy, did you know about this?!" She shouted, seeing as the garage is right next to the flat.

"About what?" He walked next to Tina and put an arm round her.

"That your best friend, and your, and your PSYCHO pregnant girlfriend are playing doctors and nurses behind our backs?!" Kirsty rampaged.

"Behave, Tina would never do that."

"You bitch! You make me sick! Is it nice up there, on the moral high ground? As if you have decency to even accuse TYRONE of doing it with me!"

"Okay, Tina leave it..." Tommy whispered, but Tina was enraged.

"That's right. I know what you're doing to Tyrone. Abusing him! You horrible cow! I know you did that to he's arm too!" Tina pumped the words out, and much to Tommy and Ty's dismay, the damage had been done. A crowd, including Rita, had gathered.

"You betrayed me, how dare you!?" Kirsty launched herself at Tyrone, but Tina got in the way. She shoved her away.

"Tina get away from her!" Tommy pulled her back, Rita walking over. Adrenaline rushing, hearts pumping, Kirsty grabbed Tina and hurled her against the flat door. She doubled-over and screamed out in pain.


	20. Chapter 20

"Tina! Tina hang in there baby! TYRONE CALL AN AMBULANCE... and the police." Tommy glared at Kirsty, then turned he's attention to Tina. She screamed out in pain again.

"Tommy, I can't, I can't mooooooove!" Tommy felt helpless. By this time, Rita walked over.

"You horrible, manipulative, lying piece of work! She's 18 weeks pregnant, why would you push her? You should be ashamed. You'll just have to hope this baby pulls through, or you'll be locked up for a very long time." Rita stepped up to Kirsty, then Kirsty stormed off, tears flowing.

"Kirsty, wait!" Tyrone went after her.

"I can't believe it! He's going after her! Rita, call an ambulance and the police!" Tommy demanded. Marcus had now turned up at the scene.

"It's okay, Tina, just breathe out, then in... breathe out... then in..."

* * *

An ambulance had eventually arrived and scooped up Tina, and Tommy joined her on the ride to the hospital.

"Tommy, is our baby going to be okay?" Tina asked. The pain had almost gone now.

"Of course. It's a tough little fighter." Tommy rubbed her belly and squeezed her hand. "We'll be okay, I promise." He gave her a long kiss.

"I love you!" She exclaimed. Tommy smiled.

"I love you too. We're here now, go on, scram!" The paramedics pulled her out and rushed her into a cell.

"Okay, Tina, we took some samples on the way up here, and now to double check we're going to scan the baby 2 weeks early, because x-rays are dangerous for pregnant women and their children. It may take slightly longer though, so wait here until I get back. You can too, Mr Duckworth if you want." A male nurse said.

"I will." Tommy stroked Tina's hair and brushed her cheek with his fingertips. The nurse left. "Look, baby, I'm sorry I ever doubted you... you know with Kirsty and all that. It's just, Tyrone has never lied to me before and... well, to be honest I just thought you were insane," Tina smiled at this. "And I promise to never doubt you again... especially when we're married and have a beautiful kid, just imagine the future we're going to have together - maybe we can have 2, 3 or 4 kids!"

"Woah, steady on Tommy, I'm pregnant with our first here! I accept your apology, babe, I know how hard it must of been for you... and yes, things will be much better when this little bugger's out!" They both giggled and shared a long look into each other's eyes before Tommy rubbed Tina's inflated bulge and gave here a kiss.

"Okay, I'm ready for the scan." A new female nurse walked in and rubbed the gluey stuff all over Tina's belly. They all waited in anticipation. "It's looking normal... the pulse is regular... oh, and I know what gender it is!"

Tina and Tommy both stared at each other. "What?!" They both asked in unison, unable to contain themselves.

"It's a little boy! And a healthy, strong one at that!"

They all smiled and Tina and Tommy both said: "David!"


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Tina woke up in Tommy's embrace, and it was very comfortable. Nothing was wrong with the baby, now she was just in pure shock. Her phone went off.

*Why are you ignoring me? C x*

She quickly texted back: *Stop texting me!"

"Who could be so urgent to text at least time of the morning?" Tommy yawned.

"Tommy! I didn't know you woke up!" She plonked her phone down and clambered back into bed, facing Tommy.

"It wasn't that doctor was it?"

"No, no."

"Tina... be honest."

"Seriously! It was nothing. Sales. I'm going for a shower." She gave him a kiss and quickly retreated with her phone in hand. Tommy frowned, then went back to sleep.

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to work." Tina called out to Tommy. "Try and look for a job that fits the hours around me, so we can see more of each other." Tommy resigned from the garage, as he and Tyrone were no longer speaking.

"Yeah, will do. Bye babe." Tommy called back then Tina walked out. Then he realised she left her book behind. He rang her. The ringtone came from the table, then he picked up Tina's phone and a thought struck him. Who was it that text her that morning?

He knew he shouldn't do it, but how would she find out? He quickly scrolled through the texts and they were all from Carter. The texts ran along the lines of 'meet up tonight at 7' and 'i love you so much' and one of them, which hurt Tommy the most, said 'don't waste your time with him, i love you and you and i both know you love me too xx'.

"What are you doing with my phone?!" Tina appeared suddenly and snatched the phone. She looked at the ground.

"...You... left it here, so... so I was going to give it to you. What are these texts doing on your phone? You said this doctor thing was over with!"

"I was trying to protect you! I didn't actually realise you were going to read through them!" Tina exclaimed.

"You lied to me... after all we've been through in the last month - you lied?!" Tommy was outraged.

"Look, I'm sorry..." she walked up to him and rubbed his arm.

"I'm going out." Tommy barged past her and hurried to the Rovers. He felt tears prick his eyes on the way, so before he went in had to wipe them with his sleeve.

"What can I get you? Where's Tina?" Eva asked when Tommy waltzed in.

"We've had an argument... gimme a beer." He looked upset.

"Oh my god, come through to the back! Have a drink with me, Sean can take over."

"Yeah... don't mind me!" Sean tutted. Tommy didn't know what he was doing, so he just followed her through to the back. Sean wondered for a moment, then served some people.

"So, what happened?" Eva wondered, they were both on the sofa, drinking wine.

"You know the doctor down the road?"

"Yeah..." she stated, not sure where this was leading.

"He loves Tina, and he's sending her love texts even though Tina told me he wasn't."

"Oh, that's bad. She shouldn't lie to you like that, it's not nice."

At that point, Sean came in.

"Don't mind me, just getting a hotpot." He glanced a watchful eye over Tommy, then retrieved the hotpot and went out.

* * *

Sean worried. He hurriedly texted Tina: 'Hurry, get down here now. evas got her claws into tommy!"

Over in the flat, Tina received the text, put down her glass of wine and stopped moping and feeling sorry for herself. She wiped her tears and got up.

* * *

"Do you ever get the feeling that you should do something really obvious?" Eva flirted, pushing out her chest.

"Um, what do you mean?" Tommy quivered, oblivious to Eva's intentions, distracted by her breasts.

"Well, if something was staring you in the face would you do it?" Eva moved closer. Now Tommy started to wonder.

"Yeah I mean, if something blatantly going to happen, you should just let it happen." Eva leaned forward towards Tommy and kissed him on the lips. Then he leaned back. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Don't be silly, you know we both want it!" Eva pinned his arms to the seat and continued to try to kiss him, and he was trying to get her off. The door opened.

"Oh my god." Tina stood in the doorway, shell-shocked. Eva let go of Tommy.

"Tina, it's not how it looks... she came on to me, and I pushed her off. Honest to god Tina I swear-"

"Just... save your excuses. I'll leave you and that slag to it." Tina turned round and walked. Tommy's heart leapt a thousand miles a second. Tina managed to get outside before Tommy stopped her.

"Listen - she kissed me. I hated it, it lasted about half a second. I hated it because I love you." They were both crying now, lumps in throats.

"I'm sorry Tommy, I don't know what to do. I don't know if I trust you, I don't know if we have a future... I don't know if this baby's parents are gonna be together when it comes out."


	22. Chapter 22

"Babe, don't do this to me!" Tommy pleaded to Tina in the flat. "We're such a great team, don't spoil things now. This doesn't change anything, we can get past this."

"Why don't you understand? This changes everything! You _kissed _another girl!"

"No I didn't, another girl kissed me!"

"Same difference! You should of read the signals. You could of walked away!"

"Can't we just put the whole day behind us? We've been getting along really well lately and..."

"And what? You expect me to just forget anything ever happened? I just can't do that!" Tina was stern, but not shouting. She had an upset element to her voice. "Maybe it's best you sleep on the couch tonight... I need to think."

* * *

That night, Tina lay in bed on her own, and without thinking, she turned around to cuddle Tommy. Then she realised he wasn't there. She thought about ending things with Tommy, and she was pretty sure she'd have to tomorrow. But not having Tommy next to her in bed made her think - she's in love with him. They're engaged - she's pregnant with he's baby. Tina had a hard decision to make, so she welled up, thinking about him.

On the couch, Tommy hadn't slept all night. He read the alarm clock - 01:30. He thought about switching the TV on, but then remembered they still hadn't got round to fixing it from that night. The night they discovered Tina was pregnant. He wondered if Tina was awake right now, and if she still loved him. Then the bedroom door opened. Tina emerged, dressing gown on. Tommy sat up.

"You okay?"

"Can't sleep. Getting some water."

"Yeah I'll get some too." He got up off the couch and stood next to Tina, at the tap. "I haven't slept all night either. I've been thinking about you."

"Yeah, me too..." Tina started sniffling. Then she swallowed. "I've decided that I love you, and my life wouldn't be the same without you... but I can never forgive you for this..." She turned round and put a hand on Tommy's bare chest. She saw that he was crying, and she started bawling. Tommy pulled her into a hug. "I love you Tommy, I love you!" She managed to blurt out through her tears.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry. It will never happen again, now I know what will happen." He kissed her head. He loved the feeling they had right now, Tina's long, dark hair falling down his chest, and their arms tightly wrapped round each other.

"Come to bed with me... I can't sleep without you. I need you." Tina found Tommy's hands and interlocked fingers. She gave him a long kiss and lead him into the bedroom. Tina threw off her dressing gown and they clambered into bed. They came as close up as possible, Tommy soothing Tina's side and back with his hand. Tina put one arm under Tommy's, and the other round his neck, so they were now in their favourite position. Tommy kissed Tina's nose and they were both in heaven.


	23. Chapter 23

When Tina woke up, Tommy was getting changed.

"What are you doing? I was hoping for a lay in with you..." She questioned.

"I'm going to work."

"You don't work, though?"

"Yeah I do. It was going to be a surprise, but now I work at the Bistro. I go in the morning, clean the dishes and stuff because Gail got the sack, then come back at 4 and work until closing, Tuesday to Friday. And it works round your hours, because we get the whole of Mondays together, and we see each other after closing, cos they close the same time!" Tommy was ecstatic to share the news, but Tina was gobsmacked.

"Oh my god, you legend!" She climbed out of bed and smartened up his waistcoat. "Has anyone ever told you you look sexy in a tight waistcoat?"

"Nope!" Tina gave him a kiss.

"Well, you do..." She started kissing his neck then Tommy fell back on the sofa with Tina on top...

* * *

"Okay, no more distractions, I'm going to work." Tommy and Tina walked out the bedroom, and Tina giggled.

"Sorry, aren't I a bad influence on you?"

"Yes, you are. I'm going now, see you later. I'll be back in an hour, then we can spend the rest of the morning together." He gave her a kiss then left.

Tommy walked into the Bistro, and immediately knew this was the place for him. Nick came out to greet him.

"Hey, Tommy! You know what to do?" He inquired.

"Sure do, boss." Nick passed him a set of keys. "What're these for?"

"You can open up in the morning. Saves me getting up early every day. You're only going to be doing the dishes for the week; next week you can replace the barrels, cos my mum's coming back."

"You actually trust me to open up? Well, you can count on me."

"Good. See you at 4 then!" Nick walked through the exit.

* * *

After working, Tommy burst through the door to his flat.

"Hey!" Tina walked up to him and put her arms round his neck. "How'd it go?"

"Great. I get to open up every morning. And the pay is better than the garage so... yeah, pretty good."

"We have time to watch a film..." Tina suggested.

"Cool. But what am I going to do all day when you're at work?"

"I don't know. But my shift ends at 5, then starts again at 8 til closing so we can spend some time in the Bistro together."

"This is really gonna work out, isn't it?" Tommy smiled at Tina. "I get a free meal in the Bistro with someone, so how about we celebrate tonight?"

"Good idea... I'm 24 weeks tomorrow!"

"Wow, you're HUGE!"

"Thanks, you really know how to make a girl feel special." Tina frowned.

"HUGE-ly beautiful...?" Tommy tried to fix things and Tina just laughed.

"Just don't do that when I'm all hormonal, or you're a dead ducky."

After their film, Tina left for her shift and Tommy got really bored. Then he had an idea and got up.

* * *

On Tommy's dinner break, he had his free meal with Tina. Even though it was free, he still went for the cheap stuff out of habit.

"Tommy, this is free, you're meant to have expensive stuff!" Tina giggled.

"Yeah, but I don't want to take advantage."

When their food arrived Tommy put a hand over Tina and looked her in the eye.

"What? What have you done?" Tina twigged it.

"Ugh, I'm really bad. aren't I? Well, tomorrow is Saturday, so I've booked us into a few church visits, then we can set a date and get ready!" Tommy revealed this and Tina hung her mouth open.

"Ahh! I can't wait! We're getting married ahhhhh!" She gasped. She couldn't believe her luck!


	24. Chapter 24

"Wow, this place is amaaaaaazing!" Tommy exclaimed. This was the third and last church they'd been to.

"Yeah, agreed..." The walk up to the aisle was very long, there was a massive organ, and it was the cheapest and closest to them. They both smiled at the vicar.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" He smiled back. The couple looked at each other.

"Yes!" The vicar led them into a room with an old fashioned typewriter, and the smell of old, musty bibles. Tommy spoke.

"Um, well our baby is due in 15 weeks, so can we do it 18 weeks ahead?"

"That's absolutely fine. Seeing as you've done it so soon, we have nothing booked for that day. The Saturday, yes?"

"Yeah." Tina replied. They both signed and went off for some lunch.

* * *

"What do you fancy?"

"Do you know what I reeeeally want?" Tina moaned; Tommy braced himself. "Some pork scratchings, a ham and cheese bap and a big hot chocolate with cream... ahh. But we can't afford all that, so leave out the pork scratchings!"

"... your wish is my command." Tommy winked, kissed Tina's hand then off he went into the queue, while Tina got a seat. Then she looked at the menu.

"Tommy!" Tina called.

"Yeah?" Tommy answered, unknowingly.

"Put caramel on the cream, and extra cheese in the bap!"

"..."

They sat down, Tina with her extra large bap and big hot chocolate; Tommy with his bacon sandwich. "How much does all this come to?" Tommy wondered.

"Don't know, and I don't care, this bap is amazing!"

After finishing, Tina called over the waitress.

"Can I have another one of those baps?" She asked. The waitress smirked.

"Don't you think you've had enough, love? Look, you're gaining on the pound!" She pointed at her bump with her pen. Tommy and Tina's mouths hung open.

"Did you actually just say that? She's pregnant!" Tommy bit back. The young waitress saw the error of her ways.

"Oh... sorry. I'll let you have all this for free."

"-and the bap." Tina included.

"And the bap." She concluded, then went off to fetch it. Tina looked and Tommy and laughed.

"I can't believe it! All that for free!" She was filled with joy.

* * *

Tina was slumped on the couch, feeling sorry for herself. "My back hurts! Tommy, can you rub the cream?" She moaned, again.

"Yeah, yeah." He walked in from the bedroom, with the cream tub in his hand. Tina lifted her top up, with her back facing Tommy. He maneuvered his hands up and down her back with his hands.

"Ugh... that feels so good!"

"Try not to make dodgy noises."

"Ha, but it does feel goooood... Can you do my neck?" Tommy worked his hands up more, and pulled Tina's screwed up t-shirt back. Then she gasped.

"What?" Tommy stopped, then pulled her t-shirt down.

"He's kicking! Come, feel!" Tommy placed a hand on her large bump and feel it kick.

"Wow, he's a little fighting!" They both had massive smiles on their faces. Tommy gave Tina a big kiss, then left for work.


	25. Chapter 25

Four weeks until the due date, Tina was exhausted. Everytime the door rang, she cursed. Tina opened the door. It was Matt Carter, with a rose in his hand.

"Tina..." he tried. But she just shut the door. "Tina, I love you, at least talk to me?!" He called through the door.

"I love Tommy!" She ran back upstairs. Matt left, heartbroken

Now Tina was left alone, she dug out the packet of crisps hidden under the sofa (hidden from Tommy) and devoured them in seconds. Once she settled with a Nigella show, she was satisfyingly comfortable. Until the doorbell rang. She pressed the buzzer and the booming voice came through.

"I have your pizza." He said. Tina wondered, who ordered pizza? Then she realised it was probably Tommy's surprise! She smiled then raced downstairs. When she opened, her mouth dropped open.

"We meet again, Tina."

"...R, R, Rick?!" Tina quivered, as she came face to face with her old enemy.

"I see you've gained the pounds over the years. Come with me." Calmly, Rick got hold of Tina's arm and yanked it, pulling Tina five metres to a white van.

"Let go of me! HELP! TOMMY!" She screamed, but no one was there. She saw a brief glance of Matt Carter, rose on the ground. He frowned, the ran after it.

"Get in the back, now." He pushed her in, then locked the back door. Matt Carter appeared in front of Rick.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He rose.

"You ain't seen nothing." For his troubles, he got a punch in the stomach.

* * *

On Tommy's lunch break, he check to see how Tina was but was surprised when he saw the door open. He went through, and closed it gently behind him. Inspecting the flat, he realised Tina must of gone out to get something and mistakenly left the door open. He thought nothing of it and went off to have his lunch at work. Until he noticed that round the corner, was Dr Carter sprawled out across the cobbles.

"Dr?" He rushed over there. "are you alright, mate?" Carter just groaned.

"Tina... V... Van..."

"What?"

"Save... Tina..." He managed. Tommy was now worried. He picked him up and shook him around.

"What? Spit it out!" He shouted in his face. Then Owen came charging over.

"Oi, oi, leave him be! Why'd you punch him in the face, man?"

"He didn't..." Carter got his senses back. "Tina got..." He winced in pain.

"What?!" Tommy demanded.

"Tina got... thrown into a white van parked right here. The man who threw her... punched me."

"WHAT!" Tommy paced up and down frantically.

"Wait, hold on a minute, mate... did you say white van?" Owen inquired.

"Yes..."

"He was parked over there at first, on my property. Is he that guy with the weird scars on his cheek?"

"Yeah! Him!" Carter said.

"I got his number plate on my phone-"

"Give it here!" Tommy snatched it off of him. He looked at the photo. He got his own phone and dialled 999. "Police, I'm reporting a kidnapping. No, I won't bloody hold, my girlfriend has just gotten kidnapped! Oh um... WM54 FYY. I have no idea where he went... thanks bye. I'm going."

"Where?" Carter asked.

"To look for the damn van! Owen, tell Nick. Some things are more important in life."

"Wait I'm coming with you!" Carter pleaded. Tommy thought for longer than he should.

"... four eyes are better than two. But we're using your car, and I'm driving."

"Yes, fine whatever."

* * *

Tina now got over the sobbing stage, and wondered where she was. Judging the flatness and minimal turns, she reckoned she was on a motorway. "Where are you taking me?!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said, without looking back. "For now, I'm getting petrol. There's no point in saying to you 'try not to escape', because you can't."

"You bastard! I'm 8 months pregnant!" She shouted.

"I don't care if you're an old age pensioner," He suddenly twisted round, after they pulled into Shell. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you were never born." He opened the door and left. She pulled her mobile out of her bra, one of the only places Rick didn't look. Quickly she texted Tommy.

"Help, Rixk kidnappd me, in petrol station off motorway i think hurry i need help" She sped, not caring about spelling. Within seconds, her phone vibrated.

"It's Carter. Me and Tommy are on our way, and we have the van's number plate. Tell us what motorway you're on!" After Tina read this, she quickly tucked in back into her bra and Rick climber back in.

"Once we get off this bloody M60, you'll know what I have in store for you." He drove off. Tina thought and exclaimed to herself. _M60! _Now she just had to find a way to text Tommy, without Rick noticing.

**_*Authors note: I hope you liked this chapter! Much more to come today or tomorrow, promise! corriefanfic xx_**


	26. Chapter 26

"Shit! What petrol station does she mean?!" Tommy shouted.

"I don't know, but we're going to have to stay calm."

"How can we stay calm?! The person we BOTH love has been kidnapped, and she's 8 months pregnant with our baby!"

"The police are on to it." Carter pointed out.

* * *

Tina shifted up right behind Rick's seat without him noticing, so she could quickly text Tommy, hopefully without being caught. Without bothering to mend the mistakes, she wrote: "M60! past petrl station hury up!"

Back in Carter's sports car, Tommy's phone buzzed. Without thinking, Carter picked it up at read the text.

"She just passed the petrol station on the M60!" He exclaimed.

"We're ON the M60! YES! Look out for a petrol station."

"Will do." Carter replied and dialled 999.

"What're you doing?" Tommy asked.

"Ringing the police..."

"Why?"

"Duh! So they know what road we're on... hello, this is Dr Matt Carter, earlier on Tommy Duckworth reported a kidnapping... Yeah... Yeah they just passed a petrol station on the M60. Oh thanks, bye."

"Well?" Again, Tommy asked impatiently.

"They are bringing out 4 police cars..." He said awkwardly.

"What? And? Carter!"

"They said that Rick's a very dangerous man, and he has gotten away with murder... literally." Tommy's face turned pale.

"When I get my hands on this thug, I'm gonna murder him myself- Look! There it is! SHELL!" Tommy sped past 80mph and kept to the left. He told Carter to text Tina. "Tell her to try and stall Rick, and that we just passed the petrol station." He told Carter, so he did so.

* * *

Tina's phone vibrated, silently. She quickly read the text, then replied: 'K.' and tucked it away again.

"Rick." Tina stated.

"What is it, honeybunch?"

"I need a piss." She replied, calmly and casually. "We need to stop, now." Rick just laughed.

"You think I'm going to stop, just because you need a piss? HA, good try."

"I'm 8 months pregnant, Rick. I'll piss in your van if I have to!"

"You what?!" Rick threatened, then thought about it. He pulled up by a hot dog van in a lay by. "Go. You have 30 seconds. He opened the back doors and Tina leaped out. She trotted off into the tall grass.

She crouched down, her back to Rick. She pulled down her skirt and underwear, just in case Rick was being a pervert. The she got her phone out. "Ricks parked in layby next to hotdog van. pretending to have a piss lol", she sent to Tommy. She pulled up her things and stood up. Turning around, Rick was right there in front of her. He grabbed her phone, threw it as far as he could and grabbed her arm again.

"You've been a naughty girl." He shoved her into the front seat this time. After Rick got in, he saw a speeding, red sports car start to slow down. He saw who was in the driver's seat, and quickly drove off. "Crap! Your lover boy is right behind us!"

Tina cheered to herself.

Back in the car, Tommy's worried face turned into an angry frown. Carter rang the police again, and told them about where their whereabouts was. Then Rick pulled up again, and Tommy saw Rick drag Tina out and take her into an abandoned warehouse. Tommy pulled up as well.

"Carter, tell the police, and stay out here. I'm going in."

"Tommy, it might be dangerous!" He warned.

"I don't care. I can't live without Tina anyway." A tear rolled down he's cheek, then he wiped it away and ran inside. Carter filled in the police.


	27. Chapter 27

Tommy burst through the warehouse.

"TOMMY!" Tina screamed. Two thugs grabbed him and shoved him over to a corner of hay bags. Somehow, he managed to maintain he's balance.

"Let go of her, please! She's eight months pregnant for god's sake!"

"Did I say you could speak? At this rate you won't be having a baby." Rick appeared in front of Tommy's face. All colour drained from he's face. "The police will be arriving here, no doubt any minute. That gives us enough time to get what we want, and be gone. I bet you're wondering what we want, eh?" He spat. Tommy shrugged. "We want THAT baby. You see Tommy, my wife can't have babies... because I FUCKING punched her lights out. But we made up. Then I thought, how else? Adoption? No. Surrogacy? Yes."

"You're sick!" Tina shouted from across the room. Rick ignored it.

"So we decided to have a surrogate. Only, we couldn't wait five months. We got impatient. So who's baby can I steal. Then I thought of cute little Tina. The baby can't look ugly, because you have a very beautiful girlfriend. Back to the point." He strutted around the room. "Ten grand."

"What?" Tommy quivered.

"For the baby. Ten grand."

"Are you kidding me-"

"Hand over Tina!" Carter burst in the room. Rick grabbed him, and held a newly emerged pistol to his head.

"Agree, or the doctor dies." Rick shouted. Then a megaphone called.

"Everyone, flee the building. We want no trouble." Then Rick shot the gun upwards. This started the police. Tommy looked at Tina, and opened his eyes wide, as if to say 'go along with it.'

"Okay." He said. Rick looked at him. "We'll do it. Ten grand."

"Glad you could see it that way."

"Over my dead body." He stated.

"You what?!" He pushed Carter aside and began at Tommy. Then Carter spun him around before he ran away, and landed a sweet punch in Rick's stomach, then dug his elbow in his back, before the bone-headed thugs could do anything. He snatched the gun and pointed it at Rick.

"Let go of them, or Rick dies." It was a no brainer for the guys, they quickly fled through a back window by climbing up some boxes.

"Tommy!"

"Tina!" They both ran towards each other and shared a big hug. Lost in Tina, Carter drifted away. Rick surprised him by punching his neck, making Carter fall to to ground. Then they were on the floor, tussled.

"Tommy! Grab that gun the thug left behind!" Tommy didn't need telling twice. He snatched it and tried to lock on Rick. But they were scrambling.

Thanks to Carter's training sessions at the gym, he managed to get the better of Rick. He pulled him up and slammed him against the wall, gun on throat. Then Rick giggled. He launched his knee upwards, causing immense pain for Carter's balls. Dropping the gun on the floor, he doubled over in pain. Rick took the gun, and ran across the warehouse with it. He pointed it at Tommy this time.

"You dare." He threatened Tommy. Tommy was now sweating really badly, and his heart was pounding.

"Ladies first." He managed to maintain his cool. Rick didn't need telling twice. He shot, and it hit a box next to Tommy. He shot a again, it hit the roof.

"SHOOT!" Carter and Tina screamed in unison.

"SHUT UP!" Rick shot at Carter, and it hit his back. He churned and writhed in pain. Tommy pulled the trigger, and it hit Rick's thigh. He collapsed in pain. Tommy dropped the gun, mouth open.

_***Hey! Hoped you enjoyed these chapters! I write best when I'm under pressure, aha! Keep up the good reviews, they really mean alot! corriefanfic xx**_


	28. Chapter 28

Tommy had been absorbed with the reality that he just shot someone, he forgot about Carter and Tina.

"POLICE! POLICE!" He turned round to Tina. To he's horror, she was crouched down and silently screaming in pain. Around her was a pool of liquid. "Tina? Tina, what's wrong?!" Then he noticed her waters had broken! "Oh my god!" By now the police had investigated the scene, with paramedics. Carter was already being lifted, and they were in the middle of loading Rick...

"Mr Duckworth, I'm DC House. We brought paramedics because of the guns- is that girl in LABOUR?!" He's eyes bulged.

"G-Get a doctor or someone! She's two weeks early!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH-OOWWWWWW!" Tina screamed.

"Paramedics." House called. They quickly rushed.

"Okay. If you could breath heavily for me, what's your name love?" A nice paramedic dressed in green soothed. By now, Tina was dripping with sweat.

"T...Tina! OWW get this thing outta me!"

"Okay Tina, I'm afraid we can't wait to go to the hospital. I'll have to deliver it here. We have no choice." She was confident.

Tommy stood up. He didn't know what was happening or going on. The voice of the paramedic trailed off and he stared straight ahead of him, through the exit. He's brain hurt, so very much. It was like his brain was melting inside of him. Now his whole body turned numb. Then a voice penetrated through.

"Tommy... Tommy... TOMMY!" The paramedic turned him around. This made him come back to life. "We're going to deliver the baby now. Come sit down."

"Yes... yes. Fine." He didn't know what she just said, except from 'sit down'. So he did so. Then he realised: Tina's giving birth. He jolted his head and grabbed Tina's arm. "C'mon, Tina! Do this for the baby! Do it for us..."

"Easier said then DOOOOOOOOOOOOONE! OW!"

"Tina, in a moment I want you to make your first push. Are you ready? One, two, three... PUSH!" The paramedic urged.

"MWWRRHHHHHAHHH! OWWH I CAN'T DO THIIISSSSSSSSS!"

"Yes you can Tina, you know you can! Just push!" Tommy held a newly emerged damp cloth to her forehead. A Spanish observer gave it to him. "Babe please!"

"Second push...!" the paramedic warned. "Three... two... one... PUSH!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOFF!" Tina ranted and raved. "HOW MANY MOREE?!"

"Last push, Tina! You're almost there! Three... two... one.. PUSH! That's it, I can see the head!" Once more, a scream burst through Tina's lungs. "That's it... well done, love. Let's get you and your baby boy to hospital." The paramedic put him in a blanket and wrapped it round him. She handed him over to Tina.

"Awh... look, Tommy... it's our baby!" She whispered, and rubbed the baby's cheek with her finger. "She's so small."

"That's because she's two weeks premature - she'll have to stay in the hospital until the due date." They loaded Tina onto a bed and wheeled her into the ambulance. Tommy sat there, by her side, staring at the baby.

"You haven't said much." Tina told him, putting a hand on his cheek.

"He's just... so beautiful... I can't believe it. Today had been so..."

"-eventful?"

"Yeah!" They both giggled.

"...hold him." Tina held the baby to Tommy.

"How?" He held the baby in his hands.

"You put one hand under there... and, yeah like that." Tina maneuvered Tommy's hands and arms around.

"I love him..." He smiled in the boy's eyes.

* * *

With Tina in the hospital bed, and the baby in the small baby container next to them, Tommy forgot about something.

"Can I check on Dr Matt Carter? He was shot earlier... I was there too." He told the receptionist.

"Um... yeah, sure. He's in a bad way though. Go through the emergency patients door, on your first left.

Tommy followed the instructions, and went through the door. Carter was laying down on the bed, eyes wide open, right leg bandaged up.

"Alright, mate?" Tommy softly called. Carter looked, then smiled.

"How's Tina?"

"She's fine. She just gave birth two weeks early."

"Really? Is that good or bad news?"

"I don't know, you're the doctor!" Tommy joked. Carter grinned. "Look... Matt. After today, it made me realise something. You can't help who you fall in love with. I know how easy it is to fall in love with Tina. Just.. I want you to know, I don't want there to be any bad blood between us, okay?"

Carter nodded. "I agree. I can accept that you're with Tina now... I'll back off."

"Thanks. Hey, you've got you're work cut out the next few months, what with the baby an'all!"

* * *

"Hey." Tina softly whispered, as Tommy entered the room.

"Hey. Matt's alright, I just checked."

"Oh my god, I for-"

"It's alright, Tina. Just relax." He interlocked fingers. "You've been amazing today."

"So have you."

"No, I mean it. You gave birth today... how much more amazing could you get?" He kissed her hand.

"Hm... well, you did follow me after I was kidnapped, and if it weren't for you, me nor the baby would alive. I will always love you for this." Tommy smiled at her, and leaned forward. He kissed her for a few seconds. "Listen, Tommy, I've been thinking... does David Duckworth sound okay?"

"I thought he was David McIntyre..."

"Don't be daft! We're getting married in 5 weeks! Then we'll all have the same surname. What about Terry, after your dad?" Tina smirked.

"Haha! Yeah, totally. No. I hate him. What about Joseph, after YOUR dad?" He suggested. Tina gasped.

"You'd really do that... for me?"

"Every time." Tommy smiled. Once more, they kissed, and Tommy let Tina catch up on some rest.


	29. Chapter 29

"How are you feeling, babe?" Tommy questioned Tina, stroking her cheek with her finger.

"...Meh. I'm alright, just sleeping without you in a crumby hospital bed isn't what I call premium standard..." Tina smirked.

"Well, at least you're coming home today. And Joseph's two days old now!"

"Well done genius! I wanna bust this joint ASAP, so can we just go?"

"Yeah I'll check us out at reception. Shame lil' Joey here can't come home yet, I wanna take him into the Rovers!" Tommy joked.

"Okay mate, slow down aha! Come here." Tommy leaned forward and gave Tina a big kiss.

"I'll check out and you get changed."

On the way to reception, Tommy was surprised that no one was in the corridor. Then he realised he got up first thing to get here. Then the back of his head jolted. He took out a Nurofen tablet and downed it without water, wanting to get rid of this 'headache'. He then sat down, leaning forward with his hands on his forehead. Then a nurse walked past.

"...Sir? Are you alright?" She stumbled upon him. Tommy's head pricked up.

"yeah, yeah. Tired, that's all." He smiled at the nurse; the nurse smiled back and walked off.

When Tommy walked back into Tina's room, she was holding Joey, sitting on the bed with her clothes on. Tommy pictured this cute scene for a moment, then joined them and put an arm round Tina.

"N'aww, you guys are so cute together." He kissed her cheek, then realised they were wet. He pulled back. "Have you been crying?" Tina just sniffled.

"She's so tiny, Tommy. And weak. What if he doesn't make it...? What if he-"

"Stop right there. He's gonna pull through. He's a little fighter, remember? Come here." He put his arms round her and Tina put her head on his chest, still holding little Joey.

* * *

After saying goodbye for the rest of the morning, Tina and Tommy hopped into a taxi. Soon they were back at their flat, eager to get washed up.

"I'm first." Tommy stated.

"Ugh... when are you not first in the shower. You're more girly than me!" They separated hands, going separate ways into separate rooms, separately separate. For the time being.

In the bathroom, Tommy switched the shower on, so it was warm by the time he got in. He pulled of his shirt, and after checking himself out in the mirror he's head jolted again, as if a heart in his skull was beating. He rested his hands against the sink, staring at himself in the mirror, wondering what was wrong with him. He kept his eyes open so long, a purple bob started to show up in his eyes. He stopped, shaking his head around. Undressing fully, he thought nothing of it and hopped into the shower.


	30. Chapter 30

"Why were you so long in there?" Tina asked, as Tommy stepped out the bathroom.

"I have a major migraine... those pills aren't working!" He replied, putting his palm to his forehead and rubbing.

"Aww, poor Tommy. Maybe you should check it out at the hospital." She gave him a hug.

"Yeah, maybe. You and Joey are more important though. Okay, you have you're shower, we'll have some lunch then go back there with Rita, yeah?" He cupped her cheeks.

"Yeah..." She kissed him then went in the bathroom.

After they were both freshly clothed and squeaky clean, they knocked on Rita's door.

"Hello, love! I haven't seen you in days! What's happened? Where's your bump?!" She answered the door. Tommy and Tina looked at each other.

"We'll explain in the taxi. Come with us." Tina held her arm out.

* * *

"Oh my GOD! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I can't believe this... I'm too old. So, let me get this straight. Rick kidnapped you, Tommy came after you then Dr Carter and Rick end up shot? How come it hasn't been on the news!" Rita breathed in, then out, trying to calm herself!

"We told the police we didn't want it broadcasted... there weren't any reporters or journalists or anything. We're going to the hospital now, so you can meet Joey." Tina held Rita's hand. "She was born two weeks premature."

Rita squeezed Tina's hand. "I can't wait.

In the baby ward, Joey was quietly laying in his incubator. Rita just stood in the doorway, hands clutched in a tissue. She slowly walked over, peering.

"Come and sit down." Tommy gestured. "I'll get the coffee." Tina smiled at him and nodded so Tommy walked out. He walked through the hallway, noticing it was much busier than before. Again, he stopped in his tracks, as people walking past appeared in rushing blurs in the corners of his eyes. All sound became oblivious to him, he just stared at the coffee machine until his eyes began to water. Then he shook his head around.

Back in the ward, Tommy handed out the coffee after putting on hand gel. He sat down next to Tina, placing a kiss on her cheek. She lay on his shoulder, Rita still looking proudly into the incubator. Then a female nurse with red hair in big plaits.

"Hiya! I'm gonna be your baby's nurse for the next 12 days, during which we can assess her on her movement, sleep and noise. After the 12 days, you can take her home! Round about now every day, she would need some milk. Not breast milk, though, as she is too young. We can supply you with premature baby-milk, for free of course." She handed Tina a small bottle that was in her hand. Tina took it.

"Do I take her out?" Tina asked quietly.

"Yes. Would you like me to?"

"No, I will." Tina smiled. Lifting up the big lid to the incubator, she picked up little Joey in her arms and sat down with him. She slowly fed him the bottle, during which Joey did the cutest face ever.

"N'aww... isn't he cute?!" The nurse exclaimed, then walked out.

"Can I... hold him?" Rita asked after Joey had his milk.

"Of course!" Tina handed the baby over, and Rita welled up.

"He's gorgeous Tina..."

After fussing over Joey, Rita said her goodbyes as she had to get back to the shop. Tina held Tommy's hand.

"Tommy..."

"Yeah?" He wondered.

"About godparents..." Tina gave him puppy-dog eyes.

"Tina, I thought we agreed-"

"Yeah, I know we agreed no godparents, and I know we aren't religious... but Rita has really taken to Joey... and if something happens to us at least we know Rita's there to look after him!" Tina persuaded Tommy but he still looked unsure. "Look, I'm not saying decide now... just think about it... please?"

"...fine I'll think about it." Tommy rolled his eyes. Tina giggled and lay on Tommy's shoulder.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Hey, thanks for all your reviews about your concerns for Tommy, and I want it to be a slow burning storyline so you will find out_**** eventually!**

"This pasta's really good."

"Yeah, sure is." Tommy replied to Tina, barely even touching it with his fork. Tina frowned at him.

"What's up with you? Usually you love my bacon pasta bake..."

"Oh, don't worry. It's nothing." Tommy put on a smile, than forced some pasta in to his mouth.

"Don't play dumb with me, Duckworth, I know that face. You're hiding something!" She knew if she carried on she would get it out of him eventually. "Spit it out!"

"Fine, fine!" A long pause.

"Well?" Tina broke the silence, to which making Tommy sigh.

"It's just, I've been getting these dizzy spells lately... and headaches. But they'll go eventually."

"What? Tommy you should have told me before! You should see a doctor!" Tina held her hand to his forehead.

"NO don't bother, there's no point, babe. Look, if they get any worse, I'll tell you. I'm fine at the moment honestly." Tommy saw the look of upset on Tina's face and held her hand. "Tell you what, why don't we have a nice night in together? You know, a DVD, just us two on the sofa." This brought a smile to Tina's face.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd love that." She gave him a kiss. "I'll get some cans for later." Tina put her dish in the sink, and after patting Tommy's shoulder she left. Little did she know, these headaches for Tommy were getting worse, and he couldn't stand much more...

* * *

"Thanks, Dev." Tina smiled, as she received her change from the shopkeeper. She took the bag of cans and walked out the shop. Fumbling for her keys outside the door, she dropped the bag, causing one can to explode, beer spilling everywhere. "Argh!" She bent down, and Eva stepped out the Rovers Return the opposite end of the path. Seeing Tina struggling, she hurriedly walked over to her, bending down to help. "I'm fine." Tina grunted.

"No you're not, here let me help." Eva took out the remains of the dead can and threw it in the bin. Then she saw Tina with her face in her hands. "Oh Tina... what's wrong?"

"What do you care?" Tina snapped. Eva grabbed her arm and led her round the back of the Rovers, so not to cause a scene.

Settling down with a hot mug of tea, Tina slumped into the couch. "Thanks."

"...Look, this might be awkward... but I'm sor-"

"It's fine. I forgave Tommy so I can forgive you too." Tina smiled; Eva smiled back.

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"You don't want to know." Tina replied, flatly.

"Yeah I do. Spill."

She sighed. "Tommy's hiding something from me. I know it. The looks, the awkwardness... and what with little Joey in hospital... I don't think I can take much more-" She broke down once more, tea resting on her knee with a hand balancing it, the other hand covering her eyes.

"Now stop it." Eva cooed, soothingly but stern. She handed Tina a tissue. "If you think something's the matter, what do you have to do? You have to take him up on him. I can't imagine being in your shoes right now, so if I were you I wouldn't take any nonsense. Use some girl power babe!" This made Tina giggle.

* * *

Tommy and Tina were relaxed on the sofa in their flat. They were under a comfy blanket and Tommy had his arms round Tina.

"Tommy..."

"Yeah...?" Tommy kissed her neck.

"Are you hiding something from me?" This made Tommy pull back.

"What makes you say that-"

"Just answer me." Tina said sternly.

"N-No! Of course not. I wouldn't hide anything from you... after all that's happened, I think we're stronger than ever." Tommy stroked her cheek. Tina turned round to face him.

"Are you sure? Cos I really can't deal with any more stress right now..."

"Trust me. There's nothing to worry about... come here." They both leaned forward and exchanged a passionate kiss. "I love you. If something's the matter, I would tell you."

Tina seemingly settled for this, but the face she pulled after she lay her head on Tommy's chest said otherwise.


	32. Chapter 32

Tommy woke up. The first thing he felt was his banging headache. Trying to remember how much alcohol he had to drink last night, he realised he had none.

Dressed in only his boxers, he slowly but surely got out of the bed and trotted off, making light _thump _noises as he walked over the hard floor. In the kitchen, he opened the corner cupboard and pulled out some Nurofen. Filling his mouth up from the tap, he gulped the water down along with two pills.

Resting his palms on the side, he bowed his head and knew something had to be done. These headaches and dizzy spells weren't getting any better - not for the foreseeable future anyhow.

Without warning, he felt a warm hand climb up and down his back.

"Are you okay?" the faint, comforting sound of Tina's voice soothed his ears. The hand swooped up towards his neck, and caressed the nape of his neck.

Tommy briefly glanced at his beautiful girlfriend, then looked away. _No, not today. _He thought, _she has enough on her plate. _

"Yeah. I'm fine." He turned towards her and pulled her in to a tight hug. Then Tina looked up and pressed their lips together. Tommy moved backwards, in unison with Tina, towards the couch and lay down on it, Tina on top of him. Tongues battled for victory, and when Tina moved way down, her claws on the tip of his underwear, the guilt consumed him. He started to breathe heavily, and by the time the underwear was half way down he jerked up, surprising him and Tina, the scurried into the bedroom, pulling his boxers up, locking the door.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Tommy, come out. I'm visiting Joey in five minutes, with or without you. I need to get changed! Stop being a baby and be a man!" Tina sat against the door. Little did she know, Tommy was on the other side in exactly the same position. He was now smartly dressed in Tina's favourite clothes of his, ready to see little Joey. "Look, Tommy, I don't know what happened earlier, but-"

_Cling, clang. _The door unlocked. Tommy let the door fall open, then let Tina embrace him with her arms.

* * *

Tommy kissed Joey's head. In one week now, he was coming home. He handed Joey over to Tina for his special milk then went over to see the secret appointment he booked.

"Come in, Mr Duckworth." A man of about forty-five greeted him as he opened the door to Tommy's knock. Tommy smiled then sat on a stylish looking blue chair.

"So... I hear you've been having headaches. Now, I'm going to behave rather like a psychiatrist. I want you to lay down on that patient bed over there, and start from the beginning."

"Where's the beginning?"

"Wherever feels comfortable for you. Remember, everything told in here stays in here."

With this, Tommy lay down on the bed.

"When I first heard that Tina had been kidnapped, I didn't know what to think. Especially because it was her ex-boyfriend that said it. But somehow, I knew I'd find her, I just knew it. I had to. The next thing I knew, it was a wild gooose-chase down the motorway. Tina managed to contact me from the back of the van, so we managed to track them down. I followed Tina and the thug into the warehouse, and all hell broke loose. Tina was 8 months pregnant, the size of a balloon. In a few weeks she was due to pop.

"Bullets were fired, a life was lost. Everyone flashed before me that day, and the first sign of a headache was when Tina was in labour. I just stared at a tree outside. Ever since I've been getting headaches, nausea and dizzy spells."

The doctor had just finished his notes. "Could you describe the dizzy spells you get?"

"Sure. First, my head starts to go boom, like its being pumped or something. Then my eyes fill with water, and its like I get pins and needles all over. If I try to look around, everyone goes really slow, and when people try to talk to me I don't realise anything..."

"Yes. Oh definitely." The doctor mumbles under his breath. He scratched his beard. Tommy sat up. "Oh, yes, it seems you have developed a major case of what's known as a chronic neurological disorder, or epilepsy for short. I know this because of your inattentive staring and head banging aches. I'm going to give you a mild medication called Tranxene. It sharpens the attention span and reduces heavy headaches. Remember, if they don't work, come back to me."

Tommy buried his head in his hands.

"I know it's hard, but it's time to face facts. You will get through this! If you hadn't seen so soon, you would of fainted or even died. You're a very lucky man Mr Duckworth."

Tommy couldn't feel himself as he walked back through the corridor. It wasn't him walking, it was his body. Back in the baby ward, tears fell down him as he saw his beautiful son and wife-to-be in a hug, knowing he may not be able to spend the rest of his time with them.


	33. Chapter 33

14 days later.

"Babe we're getting married after tomorrow!" Tina exclaimed. It was Thursday the 21st of November, just two days away from the magic.

"Ugh.. ugh?" Tommy groaned, half in a deep slumber. The sound of Joey crying brought him back up to his senses.

"Eh! Get up, sleepy head. Joey wants a cuddle." Tina peered over the cot, and picked up the delicate baby. As Tommy sat up, Tina handed Joey over. He folded his arms round the cute baby and whispered softly. Tina smiled. "I'll get some breakfast."

When Tina closed the door behind her, Tommy immediately placed Joey on Tina's pillow and opened his underwear draw - the one place Tina would never go. He rummaged to the bottom and pulled out a bottle of pills. He desperately popped them out, one by one. He swallowed four dry.

* * *

"Hey, Nick." Tommy called to his boss, as he entered the Bistro.

"Hey. How's Joey?"

"Doing good. He hardly wakes us up aha!"

"Ah, more than I can say for some." Nick cocked a thumb over to a table, revealing both Katy and Chesney looking worn out. "You should have a word with them. After all, you don't start for another five minutes."

Tommy was didn't look back when he walked over to Katy and Chesney. He took a seat. "Alright guys?"

It took a fair few seconds until Katy lifted her head up. "Yeah, we're fine." She said. Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Okay... our Joseph's been keeping us awake for ages! We haven't had a proper night's sleep in ages."

"Tell the world why don't you-"

"It's fine, really!" Tommy interjected. "I came over here to see how you were doing. For the first few days when Joey got home, he had Cow & Gate. But he wouldn't stop crying!"

"Yeah, me and Ches use Cow & Gate."

"Well, me and Tina decided to switch to breast milk. Tina was getting along fine with it, and Joey sleeps a lot longer now. Hey, maybe you should try it."

Ches looked at Katy hopefully. "Good idea. Thanks mate."

"Yeah, thanks Tommy. We'll give it a try!"

Tommy walked off and started cleaning some beer glasses.

* * *

Tina collapsed on the sofa and scrolled through the TV guide looking for her favourite show, Emmerdale. Unfortunately it wasn't on. Tired and slightly dejected, Tina threw herself on her and Tommy's bed. She lay on the left (Tommy's side. She often laid there, thinking of him, then snapping out of the cheesy state she was in) and gazed straight in front of her. The bedside cabinet. She noticed it was leaning forward slightly, looking as if it was about to fall over.

Realising something must be lodged behind it, she rolled of the bed and moved the bedside cabinet towards her. Mouth dropping, a bottle fell fifteen centimetres to the ground, from where it was once held against the wall. She hurriedly grasped the bottle and read the label. It was a strong Paracetamol medication. Turning the bottle round, she saw the date and details.

_7 NOV 12_

_CAUTION: NO MORE THAN 2 TO BE CONSUMED PER 24 HOURS_

_CONTAINS: 108 PARACETAMOL PILLS_

__Shell-shocked, and quite frankly confused, Tina did the thing any girlfriend would do. Panic. She fled the bedroom and plonked herself on the chair, nearly tripping over the bin along the way. She carefully poured the contents of the bottle on the table, making sure none fall on the floor by cupping her hands around them. One by one, she counted them...

16. Working out on different pieces of paper, Tommy on average took 6 of the bitches a day, 4 over the recommended.


	34. Chapter 34

_**IMPORTANT! I replaced the previous author's note with a new chapter, so make sure you read it before this one, thanks!**_

The door opened. "Hello? Tina?" Tommy casually walked through the door, stopped, realised he had a bad headache and looked for his pills, putting them before Tina.

He walked through the bedroom and looked behind the cabinet, but before he could notice they weren't there, a bright light illuminated the dark room. Tommy jumped out of his skin.

"Lookin' for these?" Tina shook around the bottle of medicine. She was hiding between her bedside cabinet and the closet in a corner. She was tear-stricken.

"TINA!" He shouted. "Flamin' 'ell... you scared the shite outta me!" He walked over to Tina and went to grab them. Tina held them away from him.

"Get... away!" She managed to crawl under his legs. "What the HELL do you think you're playing at!" Tina shook them once more.

"Give them to me. They're my headache pills." Tommy was starting to sweat. "I'm tired. It's ten at night. Just give them the _fuck _here and we'll forget about this whole thing."

"NO! You've been taken four more than you should a day! Do you have any idea how strong these are?!" Tina shouted. It was turning into more than an argument now: a heated showdown.

"Tina, you're gonna see a side of me that you've never seen before... if you keep on shouting I think I'm going to explode! I need these pills! Don't you see?!"

"NO." Tina repeated. "I'm doing the talk- shouting. If I need to. You listen to me. I didn't even know you'd been to the hospital, let alone had a medication-"

"You're overreacting." Tommy helplessly tried to snatch the pills. Without looking at the door behind her, Tina found the handle and moved in to the kitchen by maneuvering backwards, eyes twitching, not blinking.

"OVERREACTING? I've just found out you've been taken an overdose on these bastards. How do you expect me to react?" They both started to circle round the kitchen table now, shaking.

_She has know right. _Tommy was thinking, not listening to a word Tina was saying. _What a bitch. No right. I should just take them right off of her. _

Without thinking, Tommy cornered Tina and grabbed her arm.

"Tommy, ow, get off! You're hurting me!" Tina whimpered. Regardless, Tommy took the bottle. He took out two and swallowed them dry. Tina collapsed, hands on her face, shaking. She looked at Tommy, disgusted. "Look at you. Addicted, that's what you are. I can see it in your eyes." She was quieter. "You haven't even thought about where Joey is right now have you?" Tommy just looked at her. "He's at Rita's. Not like you care."

"Don't guilt trip me, T. Believe me, you got what was coming." Tommy bowed his head, hands rested on the chair in front of him. "No. You're right. Look, I'm sorry-" Tommy began to walk towards Tina, to comfort her, to reassure her. What she did next frightened Tommy.

She gasped, scared, frightened of Tommy's outstretched hand. "Get away from me." She hissed.

"W.. what?"

"I said, get away from me. I don't want you in my sight." She insisted. Tommy straightened up, nodding. Tears stung his eyes. He walked out.

Tina's crying paced up a notch. She tipped sideways, sprawled out on the kitchen floor, crying louder than ever.

* * *

Tommy walked through the door again. Moonlight shined through the slit in the curtains, barely making out Tina cradling her and Tommy's son. Joey, that was his name, alright. Tommy loved him, oh so damn much. He was just as important as Tina. Nearly a month old, you know. Cute as a fluffy rabbit. Tommy's best moment was when he cradled him for the first time. Boy, how he loved Joey.

"Tina." He stated. "Hit me. Call me a twat. Do whatever you want. Don't call of the wedding. Don't split up with me. Don't do anything rash." Tina just sat there, in her dressing gown. "Please. I beg you."

"Listen to you. Desperate, that's what you goddamn are. Who are you?"

"Don't say that Tina, don't-"

Tina stood up now, demanding. "I'm not saying. I'm_ asking_. Who are you? I don't even know who you are anymore."She switched on the lamp. "See these marks here? You. You did this to me." Tina was unphased, still bobbing up and down with Joey.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I'm addicted. I'll get help. I'll-"

"YOU won't do anything. I am going to send you to rehab. We're going to get married after tomorrow. Well, tomorrow. I just remembered, it's 3 o'clock in the frickin' morning. I've been up all this time, wondering whether to call the police, an ambulance, in case you fell off a flaming bridge." She was calm and collected. "I even considered calling the fire brigade in case you set a house on fire!"

"Shut up. Now you're just being silly."

Tina scoffed. "I'm going to bed."

She locked the windows and the door.

"What are you doing?" Tommy questioned.

"Locking everything, what does it damn look like? I don't want you off in the night." Finally, she went in the bedroom and locked it behind her. "Have a shower," She shouted before him. "You stink of booze."

Tommy did just that. He walked through the door, and undressed. Again, he looked in the mirror, holding one hand to his forehead. He jumped in the shower and set it on cold, making all hairs on his body stick up. _Rehab, my arse. I'm not going there. _He lathered some shower gel. _The day I go to rehab is the day pigs can fly. Ha._

_**Thanks for reading. This chapter took ages to type, because I know this topic of drugs/overdoes is sensitive to a lot of people. I hope I've tackled it the right way, and keep up the nice reviews!**  
_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Sorry about the delay everybody... I'm a year 10 boy with a ton of revision to do! **_

Tina woke up at 6am; she had no choice. Sleep wasn't an option at a time like this - she had too much on her mind. Putting on her dressing gown, she fled the bedroom. She tried not to wake up Tommy, who was sleeping on the couch. Tina wanted a brew, but the kettle was too loud so she settled for water, squinting when the tap came on, again, not wanting to wake Tommy.

"I'm awake too." Came the blunt, solid call from Tommy.

"You're never awake this early..."

"I am today."

"Can we go to the hospital? It's open 24 hours. We can get you some replacement pills." Tina suggested.

"Replacement pills?"

"Yeah. So you can come off you're addiction step by step."

"Now?" He asked.

"Yes. Now. Get changed." Tina was feeling that she was wearing the boots, for the first time in a long time in their relationship.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital it was just getting light. They made an appointment with Dr Carter at reception; he recently recovered from his leg wound and had been promoted to work in the hospital.

"I'd like to talk to you individually, first." Carter stated, after Tina briefed the problem.

"Sure." Tina looked at Tommy to signal for him to leave, but then Carter signaled for Tina to leave. Now Carter and Tommy were alone.

"I don't have to Tina tell anything you want to tell me, by the way." Carter started things off. Tommy looked up.

"I know. Thanks. The truth is, I can't be without these pills. They... they keep me _good_."

"Good?" Carter raised an eyebrow.

"Good. The voices. I can't hear them if I take the pills." Tommy began to rock rapidly back and forth on his chair, breathing unevenly. "But when I'm sober... the voices... they give me such a headache... such a FUCKIN' big headache."

Carter was now shell-shocked. "And these voices... what do they say?"

"I don't know."

Carter jotted something on his pad. "Can you switch out with Tina now, please." He pointed to the door with his pen, then continued to write some notes.

Tommy got up and through the door, and switched with Tina.

"Hi." Tina said.

Carter now looked up from his pad. "Tina I don't want you to feel awkward around me, or this will never work."

"It's not awkward."

"So why are you on the edge of your seat? You're tense, I understand that. Lean back." So Tina did so. "First, I don't know if you are aware of this, but Tommy is suffering with painful headaches... from his 'voices'."

"Huh?" Tina squinted her eyes.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. But it seems to me that those pills are helping him emotionally, not physically. Tina, have you heard of a placebo?"

"It sounds dumb, but I haven't." She replied.

"A placebo is a medication that replicates the real deal: it looks, smells, tastes the same as the real thing, but it's fake. I think if we gave Tommy some placebos then he may get better, because his brain will be tricked into thinking he is getting better, whereas actually he'd be taking next to nothing.

"Obviously, I would need your consent before I proceed." Carter finished.

"This plan sounds fool-proof... are you sure it can't go wrong? We've got a wedding tomorrow, and I don't want anything to go wrong."

"If he were to find out the pills are fake, it would take longer than 24 hours, I can guarantee. Tell Tommy to pick up his usual dosage at the counter."

"Thanks for everything doctor." Tina smiled, as she stood up.

"That's okay. Oh and Tina," Tina turned round. "Have a great wedding." Again, Tina smiled before she walked out.

* * *

"So, why am I on the same medication? I thought they were bad for me?"

"Oh no, it turns out you were taking just the right amount. Just you need to take them at breakfast, lunch and dinner and not between." Tina replied, on the taxi journey home.

"How about we go to the Bistro for lunch, before we pick up Joey?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Tina said, half-heartedly.

"Hey. I love you." Tommy leaned in and gave Tina a kiss on the lips.


	36. Chapter 36

The wedding day had come. Tina still was guilty about the pills, but she had to put it aside her for now.

_Knock knock_

She got up and answered the door; it was Audrey, Rita, Emily and Stella. Audrey was here to do her hair, Rita was the maid of honor and the other two were bridesmaids. They all looked stunningly beautiful, whereas Tina looked like she hadn't sleep all night.

"You ready?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah." Tina replied, sitting on a chair in the kitchen. Audrey set her hair equipment on the table and set to work her magic.

"So Tina, are you nervous?" Stella asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't..." Tina looked down.

"You should be happy - you've got a great man in Tommy, have you." Rita pointed out.

"I know. I love him." She smiled weakly, the nerves clearly showing on her face. Joey started crying.

"I'll see to him. If that's okay with you, I assume?"Emily smiled.

"Yeah, go ahead." These were all simple answers and everyone could feel the tension in the air. A minute passed, and another. They all looked thankfully at the door when it went off again. Rita got up to answer it.

"Tommy! What are you doing here?" Rita looked serious. "You can't come in..." He was all dressed up in a smart suit and was ready to go.

"Yeah... sorry. I'm not looking. I just... can I give Joey a hug before I go?" He asked.

Rita thought this was adorable. He went in to the bedroom, got Joey off of Emily and handed him to Tommy. Tommy accepted him with open arms and he immediately stopped crying.

"You know, Tommy, you're a really great dad." Rita complimented him.

* * *

Tina stepped out of the bedroom, her wedding dress on, make-up done, hair done. She looked absolutely amazing.

"Wow... Tina." The ladies all cooed and went up to her for last minute hugs.

Outside, Audrey left and Emily stepped in the front seat of the taxi. Steve was driving it. The other three crammed into the back, Tina in the middle.

"The church, please, Steve." Tina told him. Steve looked behind him and stared at Tina's bulging breasts. Tina cleared her throat. "I'm up here."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, Tina." He drove off, the others laughing.

Tommy stood at the altar, Tyrone by his side.

"What if she doesn't turn up? I can't even begin to imagine-" Tommy began.

"Hey. Don't think like that - Tina wouldn't. She loves you. And so does this little fella." Tyrone soothed his best friend, while Tommy looked down proudly in the pram.

The door opened. The organ began. Everyone stood up, gasping at how stunning Tina and Rita looked as Rita walked her up the aisle. Tommy didn't dare look back - he didn't want to jinx it. Then before he knew it, Tina was stand there, right next to him, and he felt her fingers interlock with his. He turned to the left and smiled at what he saw.

"You look amazing."

"You're not too bad yourself." Tina winked.

The vicar looked at them both and began saying his piece. After putting the rings on each other's fingers, the pronounced: "I do."

"Well then sir, you have the pleasure to kiss the bride." Tommy smiled. He bent Tina over with his arm and gave her a massive kiss.

Things were looking great for Tommy and Tina. They had a cute baby, a cute marriage and a cute life. they were perfect for each other. Who knows... maybe they will have more babies in the future?


	37. Chapter 37

**_Woo, new chapter because I want Tommy and Tina to get back together! And I will be adding the surroagcy storyline in soon so watch this space!_**

For the next year, things were going amazingly well for Tommy and Tina. Joey had taken his first steps and everyone on the square were jealous of how cute their little family was.

For a while, Tommy believed that the whole thing was too good to be true. He had gotten over his drugs addiction, too. He was now starting to wait for something bad to happen. And it did.

Tommy and Tina were having a drink with Rita in the pub, while Tyrone and Fiz were looking after Joey, Hope and Ruby. Then a familiar looking man waltzed in. He was rather fat, but sturdy. He pushed his chest out to make him look like he had pride. However, when he started to talk, he was obviously drunk.

"I said, gimme a d-drink." He ordered.

"And _I _said, no, you've had enough, now leave this pub before I make you." Stella was stern. Now Rita had noticed.

"No... no way." She remarked, making Tommy and Tina turn look up at the bar to face him Now Rita stood up. "Terry Duckworth?"

The man turned round, facing off his opponent. "What's it to ya, lady- oh, Rita. Long time no see." He sneered. Tommy stood up.

"D...dad?" Now Terry stood facing his son for the first time in nearly 21 years.

"Hello, son." Terry started looking sincere, and Tina, still sitting at the pub table, saw right through it.

"Don't listen to him, Tommy, he's no good." Rita told him.

"Shut up, you cow." He spat at Rita. Then Tommy gave him a shove.

"Get out. Don't talk to Rita like that." In a matter of seconds, Terry turned on Tommy. He turned back round and launched a heavy punch in Tommy's stomach.

"_Tommy!_" Tina now leaped up to her doubled-over husband. "C'mon, let's get you home. Bye, Rita."

"Bye love."

Tommy and Tina left, the whole pub sneering at Terry.

* * *

They spent the rest of their Joey-break snuggled up on the sofa.

"Tommy, you've spent all your life without him and you're doing well, so why do you need him now?" Tina quite rightly pointed out.

"Because... it just doesn't feel right." Tommy replied, rubbing his aching stomach.

"What do you mean?"

"What I _mean_... is that... my dad's across the road, and I'm in here. Maybe he's here because of me. Maybe he wants to make things up."

"No, Tommy, you cannot forgive him. He _sold _you, remember?" Tina sat up.

"No, I don't remember. I was a baby. I'm going to here him out." Tommy got up and started to put his shoes on.

"Tommy, please, listen to yourself."

"I am. I need to see him." He opened the door.

"WAIT - at least let me come with you!" Tina raced after him.

Tina spotted Tommy walking over to Terry, who just unlocked his car. Tommy wasn't sure what to call him.

"D-" He cleared his throat. "Hey, wait!"

Terry opened the car door, but stood in between it and the car.

"What?"

"W...Why are you...? What are you doing here?" Tommy managed, and now Tina was clutching his arm.

"Look, pretend I never came. You're better off without me."

"Too right." Tina put mildly. Tommy ignored her.

"Please, you've seen me for the first time... don't you want to get to know me?

"It's not about that. You've got a girlfriend."

"Er, wife, actually." Tina sneered.

"Wow. Congratulations, son."

Then a voice came from behind them.

"Hey, Tina, we've got Joey here for you." It was Fiz Stape. She handed Tina the baby and Tina gave him a cuddle. Then Fiz noticed Terry.

"Terry Duckworth?" She looked shocked.

"That's me, hello Fiona." But Fiz whispered something in Tommy's ear and then left.

"Is that...?" Terry looked longingly at the bundle of clothes in Tina's arms.

"_He_, is our son, Joey." Tina smiled down at him and handed him to Tommy.

"See what I mean?" Terry remarked, and Tommy swore he saw a tear in his eye. "You're better off without me. Pretend I was never 'ere." He frantically got in his car and drove off, not looking back at Tommy, Tina or Joey.


End file.
